


С. Холл Томпсон - "Отродье Зелёной Бездны"

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL-translations [1]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: F/M, Other, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: «Главный герой этой небольшой повести — известный в прошлом хирург, приговоренный к смертной казни за убийство жены.А повесть — это его история — переезд в маленький городок, знакомство с дочерью местного отшельника, яркий роман и семейная жизнь, в ходе которой приоткрылись страшные тайны.Часть повести — дневник тестя героя, который многое объясняет и увязывает». © фантлаб





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод был сделан для ФБ-2013, бета - Совушка*.
> 
> Переводчик никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах. 
> 
> ***  
> I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

Я пишу это не для того, чтобы спасти себе жизнь. Когда я простым и понятным языком изложу странную историю дома Хитов, эту рукопись запечатают в конверт, который вскроют только после моей казни. Может быть, тогда сведения, которые заносились на бумагу за время моего заключения и суда, станут понятнее. Сегодня генеральный прокурор штата сильным баритоном заявил суду присяжных: «Этот человек, доктор Джеймс Окрайт, хладнокровно убил свою жену Кассандру и их будущего ребёнка. Вы видели доказательства, леди и джентльмены; вы видели орудие убийства. И штат, и погибшая женщина требуют для убийцы высшей меры наказания». Это была весьма убедительная просьба, я бы не смог сказать лучше. Видите, я хочу умереть. Именно поэтому эти записки не должны быть прочитаны, пока тюремный врач не констатирует мою смерть от перелома шеи. Если же их прочтут, пока я ещё жив, освобождения — небытия мгновенной смерти — мне не получить никогда; вместо этого я проведу бесконечные, полные воспоминаний годы в государственной лечебнице для душевнобольных преступников.  
  
Поймите меня правильно. Не чувство раскаяния побуждает меня искать забвения. Если бы всё это случилось снова — Боже сохрани! — я знаю, что поступил бы так же. Я убил Кассандру, потому что это было единственным выходом. Несомненно, это звучит чёрство, но когда я расскажу эту ужасную историю до конца, вы увидите, что такой исход был неизбежен для любого здравомыслящего человека. А я именно здравомыслящий. На протяжении тех жутких месяцев, что я провёл на кэйлсмутском взморье, меня не раз посещали сомнения в собственных ощущениях, но теперь я могу сказать, что совершенно уверен в себе. Я знаю, что видел и слышал, и я молю Бога, чтобы больше ни один смертный не оказался проклят таким откровением. Вещи по ту сторону завесы людского представления — чуждые ископаемые чудовища, которые крадутся среди теней, охочие до помраченного и потерянного рассудка, они ждут на рубеже Великой Бездны, чтобы взять своё. Их я должен избегать. И для того разума, который осознает их существование, единственный путь к спасению лежит через тихие лабиринты смерти.  
  
Назойливые полушутливые брызги правды всё же просочились в документальные очерки, которые газеты печатали во время суда. Кеникоттский «Экзаминер» вскользь упоминал загадочную смерть Лазаруса Хита; молодой выскочка-репортёр, посетивший древний дом Хитов в Кэйлсмуте, отметил тошнотворные миазмы, словно шлейф висевшие над лестницей, они исходили из той комнаты, где я застрелил свою жену; он также упомянул соляной след, который полосой тянулся через прихожую и покрывал ту же самую лестницу. Однако всё это — лишь лёгкая рябь на отвратительной пенистой поверхности безобразной правды. Она не затронула гипнотических звуков флейты, что разносились по тем пришедшим в упадок залам; им и во сне бы не приснился слюнявый студенистый ужас, что вскипает в ночи в скрытых от глаз водных глубинах, чтобы потребовать обратно то, что ему принадлежит. Есть вещи, рассказать о которых смогу только я; все остальные, кто также был им свидетелем, к счастью, уже мертвы.

* * *

Ночью, лёжа на суровой и жёсткой тюремной койке и пялясь в беззвучную темень, я иногда спрашивал себя, мог ли я предполагать, когда приехал в Кэйлсмут прошлой осенью, какой ужас меня там поджидает. В общем и целом, думаю, что мог. Уже хотя бы за то, что я в ту пору высмеивал легенды, ходившие в старомодной деревушке, раскинувшейся на одиноком полуострове у северо-восточного побережья Нью-Джерси. Будучи медиком и нейрохирургом, добившимся определённой известности, я низвёл их до устаревших преданий, которые дрожащим шёпотом рассказывают зимой у камина суеверные древние старики. Однако краткие мгновения с Кассандрой стоили всех моих усилий; и если бы я не приехал в Кэйлсмут, то никогда бы её не встретил.  
  
Тогда я ничего не подозревал. В то лето я был исключительно деятелен, чему изрядно способствовала моя профессия, к концу сентября уже начал ощущать последствия. Единственный способ вылечить тремор пальцев у хирурга — это полноценный отдых. Я не знаю, отчего остановил свой выбор на Кэйлсмуте; он ведь не был курортом. Однако развлечения мне как раз были не нужны. Когда я увидел рекламу о сдаче коттеджа в уединённом городке, который располагался на скалистом побережье, всё показалось мне идеальным. Я с детства любил солёную свежесть Атлантики. Но сегодня, стоит мне подумать о зеленоватых волнах, которые обрушиваются на пляж, будто хватая его водяными пальцами, я не могу сдержать ледяной дрожи.  
  
Кэйлсмут не более чем россыпь коттеджей с единственным универсальным магазином и населением меньше пятидесяти тысяч человек. Маленькие белые домики разбросаны вдоль узкого пальца каменистой песчаной земли, который дерзко выступает в море с востока. С трёх сторон он окружён водой, а на большую землю ведёт единственное шоссе. Местные почти не разговаривают с незнакомцами, и в их одинокой, пронизанной морем и солнцем жизни ощущается аура великой древности. Не могу сказать, что заметил какие-то признаки порока в этом уединённом поселении, однако атмосфера колоссальной, тягостной старости и одиночества, нависавшая как над людьми, так и над домами; сама земля, сухая и пустынная, казалась забытым реликтом прошлых, более плодородных дней.  
  
Однако тишина и покой были именно тем, в чём я нуждался после суетного беспорядка душных от дезинфекции коридоров и операционных. И правда, ни один другой город не представил бы лучшей возможности к отдыху, чем Кэйлсмут, и по сей день вызывающий воспоминания о викторианской эпохе, когда жизнь текла скрытным и неторопливым образом. Мой коттедж был хоть и маленьким, но уютным, а Эб Линдер, молчаливый, высушенный ветрами владелец универсального магазина, помог мне с запасом продовольствия. Долгие, полные солёного воздуха дни я проводил в прогулках по выбеленному простору каменистого пляжа, а вечером обращался к своей библиотеке. Людей я видел мало, беседовал с ними и того меньше. Один — два раза, когда случалось встретиться в магазине Линдера, я разговаривал с доктором Генри Джойсом Эмблером, единственным врачом Кэйлсмута. Он был румяным седовласым субъектом, любителем поболтать на узкопрофессиональные темы, а как раз таких разговоров я старался избегать. Боюсь, поначалу я был довольно груб с ним: я всё ещё был нервным и нуждался в отдыхе. Постепенно, однако, я пришёл в тихое и задумчивое расположение духа и начал больше интересоваться окружающими.

* * *

Я не могу сказать точно, когда впервые заметил тот дом. Оглядываясь назад, я могу сказать, что отчего-то я смутно опасался его с самого начала. Главное окно моей крохотной гостиной выходило на восток, на аквамариновый простор Атлантики. Хотя мой коттедж и располагался практически посредине узкого кэйлсмутского полуострова, из окна открывался вид на весь длинный земляной палец, что храбро указывал в море. Между моим жильём и крайней точкой суши было беспорядочно разбросано несколько заброшенных коттеджей, однако вокруг того места, где стоял тот дом, на добрые полмили не было никаких признаков людского присутствия.  
  
Тот факт, что дом был особняком, будто бы ставил его отдельно от остального Кэйлсмута. В основном, в городке были одноэтажные, обшитые досками дома с краткой историей. По вечерам, когда с моря приходил туман, я часто садился у восточного створчатого окна и смотрел на его широкую серую громаду. Он будто принадлежал другой эре — обветшалый прогнивший пережиток мрачного прошлого. Основательный, обширный, с бесчисленными остроугольными крышами и куполами, его мутные окна с частым переплётом злобно посверкивали в лучах заходящего солнца; стоящий на краю суши, он, казалось, принадлежал более надоедливому морю, чем твёрдой земле. Плотное сияние висело над покосившимися башнями, чьи забитые досками бойницы свидетельствовали о запустении. Я заметил, что чайки с осторожностью облетают этот древний монумент стороной, а птицы не гнездятся на раскрошившихся от времени карнизах. И над всем этим призрачным видением висела атмосфера чуждости с лёгким оттенком ужаса и отвращения; дом будто нашёптывал о забытом зле, о давней погребённой скверне. В первый раз поймав себя на таких мыслях, я рассмеялся этому ощущению и решил, что моя одинокая жизнь начала влиять на воображение. Но чувство это оказалось стойким и в конце концов любопытство взяло верх. Я начал задавать вопросы во время своих нечастых визитов в магазин.  
  
От тихого как обычно Эба Линдера я почувствовал внезапное отторжение, стоило мне упомянуть дом, стоящий на краю суши. Продолжая взвешивать крупно порезанный табак, он заговорил, не глядя на меня:  
  
— Не нужно вам знать о доме Хитов, док. Местные жители ничего общего с ним иметь не хотят…  
  
В его низком голосе прозвучало сердитое предупреждение. Я улыбнулся, хотя по шее моей пробежала лёгкая дрожь. Я через весь магазин поглядел на доктора Эмблера: наклонив белую шевелюру, он пристально изучал свежие журналы. Он поднял голову: тусклые глаза как обычно улыбались:  
  
— Там живёт Лазарус Хит, доктор, — прошептал он мне. — Большой затворник.  
  
— Оно и к лучшему, — таинственно вставил Линдер. Эмблер кивнул и вернулся к своему чтению.  
  
И в этот момент я узнал взъерошенное, потрёпанное непогодой создание в дверях. Я раньше уже видел Солли-Йо, бродившего по каменистым песчаным пустошам пляжа. Думаю, такой неприкаянный есть в каждом маленьком городке. Туповатый, тощий и кривящийся на бок, со спутанными светло-седыми волосами, он день и ночь прочёсывал побережье, бесцельно слоняясь с места на место, спал под защитой нависающих скал. Когда удавалось отыскать еду, ел. Как всегда взгляд печальных, младенчески-голубых глаз был бессмысленным, однако когда Линдер подавал ему ежедневную бесплатную бутылку молока, Солли-Йо посмотрел на меня с каким-то острым пониманием на безразличном лице. О доме Хитов мы больше не говорили, однако когда я выходил из магазина, Солли-Йо медленно пошёл за мной. Он нагнал меня и придвинулся ближе, неловко улыбнулся, а потом произнёс:  
  
— Вы же говорили о доме Хитов, а, док?  
  
Я кивнул; Солли-Йо тихонько хихикнул.  
  
— Я знаю, почему вы спрашивали о нём, — сказал он, кинув на меня хитрый взгляд. — Только не стоило бы вам этого делать. У двинутого Лаза Хита здесь друзей нет. Держитесь подальше от этого дома. Там нечисто. Дурные вещи творятся…  
  
— Да кто такой этот Лазарус Хит? — спросил я.  
  
— У него не все дома… он очень старый… От него странно пахнет… какой-то мёртвый запах, как от дохлой рыбы, которую выносит на пляж… Был когда-то моряком, но сейчас он уже старик… О старом Лазе разное рассказывают. О нём и его дочери… — он cнова похабно улыбнулся. — Лучше б вам забыть о Кассандре Хит, док… Я знаю, вы её видели, потому и спрашиваете о доме… Только забудьте… Она не для людей вроде нас с вами…  
  
Солли-Йо медленно покачал головой и грустно усмехнулся:  
  
— Нет, сэр… Она слишком похожа на своего старика. Сторонится людей, как и он. Они там живут совсем одни… я же уже говорил, что в доме Хитов нечисто. От него смердит как от Старого Лаза… Где-то двадцать лет назад Лаз попал в кораблекрушение. Пропал без вести года на два, а потом его подобрал с острова грузовой пароход… С ним была маленькая девочка; он сказал, что она его дочь; сказал, что жена погибла в кораблекрушении… Да вот только никто не видел в списке пассажиров миссис Лаз Хит… А потом Лаз вернулся сюда и купил тот старый дом. Ещё до его приезда о доме ходили дурные слухи… Люди и теперь об этом говорят, только шёпотом, чтобы Лаз не услышал… Помяните моё слово, док… не водитесь с милашкой Кассандрой… она не для людей вроде нас с вами…  
  
Я до сих пор помню, как обезьяноподобная тень Солли-Йо плетётся вдоль неровного омытого луной побережья, а жадные языки прибоя накатывают на его разбитые белые парусиновые туфли. И если раньше я слыхом не слыхивал о Кассандре Хит, то теперь мой интерес сильно подогрело жуткое предостережение пляжного дурачка, чьё бормотание до сих пор звучало у меня в ушах. Я усмехнулся, сказав себе, что это всё, возможно, чушь собачья, бессвязные видения одинокого искажённого разума Солли-Йо. Но смех мой эхом отразился от задумчивой водяной глади. Мне вспомнилась мрачноватая сдержанность умного, образованного доктора Эмблера и бессловесное предупреждение Эба Линдера.  
  
Несмотря на эти воспоминания, я никак не мог выкинуть Кассандру Хит из головы; и тогда я пообещал себе, что встречусь с ней и её знаменитым отцом. Казалось, что это довольно просто устроить: я мог бы нанести им визит вежливости как новый сосед. Однако когда в дальнейшем я попытался это проделать, то потерпел неудачу. Блуждая по обезвоженному полуострову солнечным утром, я собирался решительно направиться к туманной громаде дома Хитов, но ни разу не сумел заставить себя дойти до цели. Это нагромождение мшистых зубчатых стен казалось порождением иного мира; при взгляде на дом вдруг приходило в голову, что можно продолжать идти к нему, но так никогда и не достичь растрескавшейся террасы, ни за что не пройти через древнюю резную дверь. Возможно, я так никогда бы и не встретил Кассандру Хит, не приди она ко мне сама.


	2. Chapter 2

В начале октября, в золотую осень, из Атлантики принесло шторм. Дни были долгими и пасмурными, повсюду висел сырой туман, а поздними вечерами яростные ливни мели удалённую от моря землю под грохочущий аккомпанемент грома. Сквозь залитые водой окна я едва мог различить гигантскую раковину дома Хитов, дерзко маячившую над метавшимся в ярости голодным морем. Я растопил камин и устроился в мягком кресле; приглушённые звуки бури в сочетании с довольно-таки скучным психоанализом Зигмунда Фрейда, должно быть, убаюкали меня: я задремал. Ощущение потерянности закружило меня; разум будто отскакивал от стенок тёмного колодца этой дождливой ночи. Что-то холодное прикасалось к моему лицу; омерзительная сырость сомкнулась вокруг моих лодыжек, подавляя радостное тепло камина. И тут что-то резко клацнуло и я открыл глаза. Я подумал, что ещё сплю.  
  
К только что закрывшейся двери прислонилась девушка. Догорающие угли бросали фантасмагорические отсветы и тени на её лицо и волосы. Она была худощавой и хорошо сложенной; чёрные как смоль волосы струились по плечам, оставляя богатое теплое чувство. Их оттенял спокойный мрак её необыкновенных, чуть выпуклых глаз. Кожа у неё была покрыта густым загаром. Слабый румянец на щеках и дыхание, со звуком срывавшееся с полных губ, свидетельствовало о том, что она очень спешила. Меня немного удивило, что она совсем не промокла, однако тут я понял, что буря кончилась к вечеру. Спустя мгновение тишины, нарушаемое лишь слабым звуком капающей с карниза воды, тёмные глаза девушки встретились с моими.   
  
— Доктор Окрайт?  
  
Хорошо поставленный голос, похожий на глубокую мелодию виолончели, усилил иллюзию сна. Я неловко поднялся, моя книга соскользнула на пол. Девушка улыбнулась.  
  
— Боюсь, я задремал…  
  
— Меня зовут Кассандра Хит, — тихо произнесла девушка. — Мой отец очень болен, доктор. Вы не могли бы пойти со мной прямо сейчас?  
  
— Что ж… Возможно, вам лучше обратиться к доктору Эмблеру, мисс Хит. Видите ли, я не терапевт…  
  
— Знаю; я читала ваши работы. Вы нейрохирург… Как раз вы и нужны моему отцу… — её голос дрогнул, тёмные веки на миг опустились на угольные глаза. Кассандра Хит восхитительно управляла собой. Когда она заговорила снова, в её голосе начали проскальзывать нотки неприкрытой гордости: — Если вам всё равно… Тогда не стоит…   
  
— Нет, всё совсем не так… Конечно же, я пойду, мисс Хит…  
  
Мне в голову снова закралась призрачная сказка пляжного бродяги, странно нетвёрдыми руками я упаковал малый набор инструментов. Кассандра Хит тихо стояла у двери. Я сомневался, что история Солли-Йо была чем-то большим, нежели причудливой выдумкой чрезмерно богатого воображения. Гордость в голосе девушки говорила о том, что легенды о доме Хитов были известны и пугали не только какого-то бродягу; они были настолько страшными, что могли отпугнуть незнакомца.  
  
И даже без окутывавшей её жизнь пелены загадочности, Кассандра Хит была личностью удивительной. Итак, она меня заинтриговала.   
  
Мы какое-то время шли молча, а потом девушка заговорила снова. Взошла луна, в её влажном блеске искрились призрачные скалы. Океан бился о пропитанный дождём пляж, а наши ступни оставляли на песке мокрые ребристые отпечатки, которые исчезали, не успев появиться. Идя грациозными широкими шагами, Кассандра Хит произнесла ровным голосом:  
  
— Думаю, вы слышали сказки о моём отце. В Кэйлсмуте и дня прожить невозможно, чтобы не услышать о старом Лазарусе Хите… — мрачная улыбка тронула её яркие губы.   
  
— Солли-Йо болтал что-то такое, — признался я.  
  
— Не стоит верить всему, что слышите, доктор. Мой отец болен. И уже несколько лет. Мы предпочитаем жить обособленно, в своём доме. Когда люди не могут поговорить с тобой, они начинают говорить о тебе… Они рассказывают об отце всякое…  
  
— Мисс Хит, — решился я, — вы думаете, что ваш отец…  
  
— Сумасшедший? — продолжила девушка. — Два года назад… Даже в прошлом году я бы сказала «нет»… Теперь я не знаю наверняка. Мой отец вёл странную жизнь, доктор… очень трудную… С недавних пор его начало что-то тяготить. Он всегда был угрюмым и тихим, но это что-то другое. Он… он будто чего-то боится. И потом, эти его исчезновения…  
  
— Исчезновения?  
  
— Он повадился куда-то уходить по ночам… За последнюю пару месяцев такое случалось уже четыре раза: я обыскала всё побережье, но так и не смогла найти его…  
  
— Может быть, он ходил на большую землю…  
  
— Думаю, нет; иначе бы его кто-нибудь заметил. Нет… он ходил куда-то… куда-то ещё дальше… — и тут в первый раз в голосе Кассандры Хит проскользнула нотка загадочного страха. «Ещё дальше…» Она вспоминала будто с неохотой. — И сегодня ночью тоже, доктор. Прямо перед самой бурей… Я… я после нашла его… спустя несколько часов… он бродил вдоль маленькой бухты за домом. Он говорил странные вещи… и пел… Какой-то дурацкий мотив. Сейчас он у себя в комнате… до сих пор говорит… и поёт эту песенку…  
  
Ониксовые глаза вспыхнули и встретились с моими; в это краткое мгновение при свете луны я увидел весь тот неясный ужас и загадочную тревогу, в которых Кассандра Хит не признавалась даже самой себе. У меня не было времени для расспросов, я пытался связать воедино обрывки её последних фраз и таким образом смог предположить, что именно за ними скрывается. Внезапно кэйлсмутское побережье сузилось, и теперь по обе стороны от нас одержимо вылизывал сушу полночный океан. Извилистая тропа вилась меж скал и зарослей куманики к тенистой веранде дома Хитов. Побитые непогодой доски протестующее заскрипели под несмелыми шагами.

* * *

После осторожного нажатия ладони Кассандры беззвучно отворилась тяжёлая дверь красного дерева. Ещё до того, как ступить в освещённый свечой и покрытый мраком коридор, я почувствовал запах — омерзительные прилипчивые миазмы гниющей морской живности, именно об этом и бормотал Солли-Йо. Запах тошнотворно вился в неприветливой атмосфере холла, похожего на пыльный неф забытого храма, поднимался вдоль обитых панелями стен в незримую тёмную высь. Широкая винтовая лестница, извиваясь, вела в какой-то лабиринт верхних этажей, и пока я шел вслед за Кассандрой Хит по ступеням, покрытым вытертым от прикосновений чьих-то забытых ступней серым ковром, вонь делалась сильнее и отвратительнее.  
  
Я шёл призрачными коридорами за судорожным мерцанием канделябра, который несла девушка. Ещё одна дверь открылась и закрылась за моей спиной. Я стоял в комнате, которая, казалось, вышла из утробы забытых эпох. Исполинская дубовая мебель подчёркивала ничтожность фигуры, бессильно развалившейся в стоявшей на возвышении кровати, и хотя забранные частым переплётом окна были открыты настежь и пропускали в комнату пряди стылого морского тумана, вонь была невыносима. Кассандра поставила канделябр на антикварную тумбочку; жуткий отблеск лёг на опустошенное лицо Лазаруса Хита.   
  
За время своей работы по специальности нейрохирург бывает призван распознавать бесчисленные отталкивающие случаи, являются ли они ужасами помрачённого разума или вызванной опухолью слепотой. Это медицинские факты, их можно понять. Но диагностирование причины, вызывающей зловоние — это лежит за пределами медицинской науки, корни этого недуга уходят в чёрную почву древних преисподних. Для Лазаруса Хита медицина не могла сделать ничего.   
  
Отодвинув подальше отвращение, я произвёл тщательный осмотр. Крупное тело, теперь — всего лишь кожа да кости — испускало зловонную ауру разложения, хотя язв не было. Насквозь промокшая одежда висела лохмотьями и была покрыта тускло-зелёными водорослями и пятнами морской соли. Однако моё внимание привлекло лицо. Кожа, сухая и туго обтянувшая кости, была зеленовато-серой, покрытой мелкими поблёскивающими чешуйками. В свете свечи широко раскрытые светлые глаза Лазаруса Хита были страшно выпучены, большая костистая голова судорожно перекатывалась из стороны в сторону, а по бокам чешуйчатой шеи, прямо под линией челюсти, я заметил две неясных голубоватых полосы около четырёх дюймов в длину. Эти полосы часто пульсировали в такт с дыханием, вырывавшимся из высохших от соли губ. В тёмной неподвижности булькал бессвязный речитатив.   
  
— Они зовут… Зовут Лазаруса Хита… Зот Сира оплакивает того, кого потеряла; она требует меня домой. Слышишь? Великие Зелёной Бездны приветствуют меня! Я иду, о прекраснейшая Зот Сира! Возвращается тот, кого ты потеряла, о Влажная Богиня Зелёного Небытия!..   
Внезапно к этому вялому скелету вернулись силы, и удержать его на кровати оказалось не так-то просто. Бесцветные глаза смотрели куда-то за пределы этого мира, и жуткая улыбка искривила растрескавшиеся губы Лазаруса Хита. Затем, так же внезапно, он успокоился; тяжёлый череп жалко склонился набок в гротескной позе: старик будто к чему-то прислушивался.  
  
— Слышишь? — пробулькал глухой голос. — Она поёт мне! Песнь Зот Сиры! — слабо прыснул глупый смешок. Дребезжащий голос Хита перешёл в странно назойливый плач, песню, которая была одновременно навязчивой и отталкивающей, с неуловимо злобным речитативом:   
  
_«Зот Сира зовёт того, кто изведал Зелёную Бездну;_  
 _Народ водорослей и соли — все поклоняются_  
 _Богине Зелёной Клубящейся Пустоты_  
 _Так приди же к Зот Сира! Приди!»_  
  
— Отец!  
  
Голос Кассандры был не более чем горестным вздохом, но при его звуке гнусная гипнотическая улыбка застыла на пергаментно-бледном лице Хита, а потом медленно перетекла в маску болезненного ужаса. Впервые во взгляд его странных выпуклых глаз просочилось нечто вроде испуганного разума.  
  
— Кэсси! Кассандра! — Хит лихорадочно оглядывался, будто ребёнок, потерявшийся во тьме; он снова попытался подняться, но прежде, чем я смог удержать его, он впал в бессловесное оцепенение.

* * *

Полчаса спустя, стоя в тени ветхого дворика и поглядывая на восток, на опалённую лунным светом пустошь Атлантики, я рассказал Кассандре, что проблем с головой у её отца нет. Возможно, мне стоило произнести это более спокойным тоном и добавить: «Проблем, с которыми смогла бы справиться медицина». Но ощущая безграничную, трепещущую живость, которая была разлита в теле и разуме девушки, я не смог заставить себя сказать, что считаю Лазаруса Хита сумасшедшим. К тому же, я не был полностью уверен в собственном диагнозе.  
  
Я сказал Кассандре, что мне необходимо время, чтобы пристальнее изучить её отца, и кажется, большим облегчением для неё стало узнать, что я взялся за случай старика. Что же до меня, то я всё равно ничего не смог сделать. Несмотря на зловредную тень, которая окутывала дом Хитов вечной тайной, я знал, что буду возвращаться снова и снова не только из любопытства к своеобразным симптомам, которые сопровождали видимое и непонятное безумие Хита, но и потому, что когда я уходил той ночью, Кассандра потянулась и взяла меня за руку. Это был простой дружеский жест, от которого мы оба улыбнулись. С этой минуты я окончательно и бесповоротно влюбился в Кассандру Хит.  
  
Оглядываясь в прошлое, я думаю, что наши с Кассандрой краткие мгновения счастья были как маленькое чудо, которое само собой выросло из удушливых испарений осязаемо нависшего зла, как чистый, залитый солнцем мир, на мгновение показавшийся двоим влюблённым. Каким-то образом мы смогли преодолеть вездесущий призрак недуга Лазаруса Хита. Старик и правда пришёл в норму за две недели до конца своего беспокойного существования, и на время Кассандра забыла о странной загадке безумного лепета своего отца и его внезапных необъяснимых исчезновениях. Я же, как медик, не забывал об этом никогда. В течение этих двух недель я часто беседовал с Лазарусом Хитом; он довольно спокойно отнёсся к вопросам и осмотру. Относительно необычного состояния собственной кожи и странных линий на горле он признавался в полном своём неведении, а когда я раз или два упомянул имя «Зот Сира», он впал в угрюмое молчание. Он сказал, что это имя ни о чём ему не говорит, хотя я никогда ещё не видел человека, настолько явно отягощённого какой-то святотатственной, гложущей всё его существо тайной, как Лазарус Хит. Он мало ел и проводил дни и ночи, сгорбившись в причудливом кресле, всматриваясь в голубоватый туман над маленькой бухтой позади дома Хитов.   
  
Кассандре же требовалось забвение; я старался по возможности держать её подальше от печального одиночества допотопного особняка на краю полуострова. С течением времени она расслабилась и стала тем очаровательным существом, которое, думаю, не знала даже она сама. Из-за скверных легенд, что преследовали Лазаруса Хита, его дочь была лишена компании и светлых, незапятнанных радостей общительного человека.

* * *

Мы вместе проводили на пляже долгие солнечные дни; Кассандра была похожа на пленённую нимфу, которая внезапно обрела свободу. Плавала она с такой грацией, будто родилась в воде, и бегала по сухому песку с лёгкостью ребёнка, её чудесные волосы развевались на морском ветру. Никто не остался бы равнодушным при взгляде на эту юность и красоту. Но у моей Кассандры было не только это; от неё будто исходил дух тихой мудрости, в чём-то томительной и печальной. Она оказалась удивительно начитана и рассказала, что это отец дал ей образование. Иногда она говорила о долгих одиноких годах своего детства, когда настоящая жизнь была для неё только на страницах бесчисленных книг библиотеки Лазаруса Хита.   
  
Я видел эту маленькую комнату, заваленную книгами в заплесневелых роскошных переплётах; старик проводил там много времени. И странно, что такой спокойный, обыденный уголок годами скрывал настолько отвратительный нечеловеческий секрет. Узнай я его раньше, сегодня Кассандра была бы жива.


	3. Chapter 3

Лазарус Хит умер в ту ночь, когда я сделал предложение его дочери. До того дня он довольно хорошо поправлялся; казалось, что, наблюдая за вновь ожившей Кассандрой, он был положительно всем доволен. Думаю, старик испытывал ко мне симпатию, потому что я кое-что дал Кассандре; я дал ей свою дружбу и любовь, которые не отпугнула его отвратительная легенда.   
  
Ночь, когда я попросил Кассандру выйти за меня, была приятной и тихой, мы гуляли вдоль кэйлсмутского побережья, наблюдая за серебряными лентами лунного света на воде. Помню, я довольно резко остановился и пробормотал, что хочу спросить её «кое о чём», а Кассандра улыбнулась и поцеловала меня. Губы у неё были тёплые и обещающие.  
  
— Ответ «да», милый, — прошептала она.  
  
Мы смеялись тогда: я никогда не забуду нежные, полные любви отзвуки этого тихого мягкого смеха. Взявшись за руки, мы бежали по освещённому луной песку. В тот день последний листок золотой осени пролетел над полуостровом, а о берег уже жадно плескалось ледяное море. Кэсси весело щебетала о том, как счастлив будет за нас её отец, но по мере того, как мы приближались к замогильному и тёмному дому Хитов, в смех закралась неискренность. Будто бы она уже чувствовала, что за ужасное открытие нас ждёт.  
  
Когда Кассандра позвала отца в пустом колодце прихожей, ответа не последовало. Достаточно спокойно мы начали искать Лазаруса Хита, правда, уже не смеясь. Его не было в пыльном убежище библиотеки; простыни его исполинской кровати полоскались по ветру, который врывался в настежь распахнутые окна: ночью быстро похолодало. Явный ужас в глазах Кассандры дал понять, что мы подумали об одном и том же.  
  
Мы быстро добрались до странной маленькой бухты в тени дома Хитов. Каждый уголок этого миниатюрного пляжа был насыщен призрачным, как иногда бывает во сне, холодом; он был со всех сторон, кроме восточной, где опасно близко бормотало хищное море, скрыт от посторонних глаз. Но если от безумного сна можно проснуться, то от ужасной реальности той ночи было не сбежать.  
  
Посередине бухты, одним краем уходя под воду, стояли четыре причудливо вытесанные колонны, образуя грубый квадрат; в лунном сиянии они жутким образом напоминали средневековый жертвенник, посвящённый отвратительным безымянным богам. В центре зловещего квадрата, в футе от набегающих волн, раскинув руки и ноги, лежало безжизненное тело Лазаруса Хита.   
  
Я не помню, как втащил в дом пропитанное морской водой тело. Жестокая картина: лицо Кассандры, застывшее от болезненного горя, — и ещё одна: я сам, в одиночестве провожу вскрытие в зловонной спальне, всё время прислушиваясь к отдалённым жалобным рыданиям Кэсси. Той ночью я встал на колени и молился, чтобы то, что я обнаружил, оказалось ошибкой. Хотя я собственными глазами видел, что чешуи на лице Хита стало больше, а глаза его чудовищно увеличились. Я знаю, что первое предположение оказалось ошибкой: Лазарус Хит не утонул. Что же до отвратительных полос на его шее — длинных, сочащихся слизью — то более всего они походили на слюнявые жабры огромной рыбы! У меня возникло нездоровое ощущение, что странное бормотание Хита могло быть не галиматьёй безумца, а бредом того, кто узнал вещи, которые смертным знать не полагается.   
  
Мы похоронили его в закрытом сосновом гробу. Если могильщики с большой земли и заметили странное состояние тела, то виду не подали. Это была их работа — смерть имеет мириады форм, но результат, как правило, холоден и неоспорим. С Кассандрой, однако, мне пришлось быть более внимательным. Я знал, как на неё может подействовать вид распухшего отталкивающего лица. Я сказал, что вскрытие немного изуродовало тело, и будет лучше, если она не увидит отца. Она подчинилась — молчаливо согласилась, будто одинокий потерянный ребёнок, ищущий поддержки. Очнувшись от холодного апатичного потрясения, она рассказала мне, что Хит всегда хотел, чтобы его похоронили в бухте. В день погребения шёл дождь, ледяные иглы отчаянно колотили по облетевшему лесу, пока два неловких негра спускали Лазаруса Хита к месту его последнего упокоения. Застенчивый священник с большой земли скрипучим печальным голосом прочёл «Патер ностер». В эту ночь не было ничего, кроме дождя и жуткого безмолвия брошенного дома Хитов. На свежей глинистой насыпи в бухте вял жиденький букет; медленно наползал на берег холодный прибой, омывая край могилы Лазаруса Хита.

* * *

Мне пришлось увезти Кассандру; наблюдая, как затаённое беспокойство и страх превращают её милое лицо в бесчувственную маску, я понял, что ей нужно освободиться от покрова тёмных сомнений, что окутывали дом Хитов. Мы проговорили большую часть той одинокой дождливой ночи, и в первый раз за время своей работы врачом я солгал. Мог ли я, видя болезненный ужас в её глазах, произнести слова, которые превратили бы этот страх в безумие?  
  
Когда я проводил вскрытие, то так и не выяснил причину смерти Лазаруса Хита. В его лёгких не было воды; органы были в отличном состоянии. Однако я сказал Кэсси, что старик умер от сердечного приступа. Я сказал, что уверен в том, что её отец был в своём уме. И пока я говорил, краска возвращалась на её щёки, а чёрные глаза засветились неописуемым облегчением. Кассандра не знала, что здравого рассудка её старика следовало бояться куда сильнее, чем его же безумия. И если причиной дикого лепета и нечестивой песни мог быть больной мозг, то на что можно было списать ужасающую реальность чешуйчатого рыбоподобного тела? Я ломал над этим голову, но так и не нашёл объяснения в области признанной медицины; а пойти за её пределы, в область недобрых преданий забытых веков, для того, чтобы узнать, что за богохульный ужас уничтожил Лазаруса Хита, я не посмел. Я предпочёл забыть — и продолжить жизнь с Кассандрой, исцелить этот кошмар бесконечными минутами нормального счастливого существования.  
  
И много раз в последние несколько месяцев я думал, что добился успеха. Через неделю после одиноких похорон на кэйлсмутском побережье, нас с Кэсси поженил добродушный краснолицый мировой судья. Наш свадебный ужин прошёл в тихой роскоши одного из лучших отелей, и впервые со времени смерти отца Кассандра улыбалась. Город пошёл ей на пользу. Я умышленно постарался превратить наши первые дни в искрящийся круговорот развлечений. Показал Кэсси яркие огни и буйные, бесцеремонные радости городской жизни. Мы были совершенно счастливы. Её смех был как чудесный тёплый водоворот летнего солнечного света, который недолго кружился в зимнем городе, а потом вдруг покрылся льдом.   
  
Я не могу вспомнить, когда именно я заметил первые изменения в Кассандре. Возможно, я был слишком счастлив, чтобы понять, что с ней творится. Для Кэсси легкомысленная мишура города сверкала очень ярко, но вскоре выгорела и осыпалась, растеряла со временем свою прелесть. Я пытался уверить себя, что это лишь причуды моего воображения, но постепенно я почувствовал, что весёлая свобода ускользает от нас. День ото дня Кассандра стала улыбаться всё реже; в самые неожиданные моменты в её глаза закрадывался неуловимо грустный и отсутствующий взгляд. Я начал понимать, что она чахнет. Я наблюдал за ней пристально как никогда. Конец этому положил один вечер в конце августа.  
  
Я нашёл Кассандру на прохладной от ночного воздуха веранде: в одиночестве она смотрела на восток сквозь охваченный летом город. Когда я дотронулся до её плеч, она чуть вздрогнула, а потом грустно улыбнулась.  
  
— Чувствуешь, милый? — мечтательно прошептала она через секунду.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Море…  
  
В этот момент мне привиделось чешуйчатое опухшее лицо, которое я отчаянно пытался забыть, и я почувствовал отголосок гнилостных испарений дома Хитов, который зловеще пронёсся в ночном воздухе. Я постарался говорить спокойно:  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Кэсси?  
  
Кассандра снова улыбнулась:  
  
— Мне не одурачить своего врача, да? — голос её был нежен. — Милый… Ты будешь сильно против возвращения назад… в Кэйлсмут… в дом Хитов?  
  
Довольно странно, но на миг я ощутил облегчение. Я всё время ждал этого вопроса; и был почти рад, что ожидание окончилось. Я обнял Кассандру и поцеловал её в кончик носа. Я хотел, чтобы голос мой прозвучал беззаботно и светло. Я сказал, что если она действительно хочет вернуться, я буду только рад этому. Кэсси улыбнулась и положила голову мне на плечо. И пока мы стояли, вглядываясь в темноту над подмигивающими огоньками домов, по спине у меня бежал озноб. Я хотел сказать, что всё не так, что мы не вернемся. Я промолчал. Тихий, гипнотический и назойливый, захихикал с далёкой Атлантики знакомый гнусный мотив: «…все поклоняются Богине Зелёной Клубящейся Пустоты… Так приди же к Зот Сира! Приди!» Я спросил себя, слышала ли его Кассандра. И молил, чтобы это было не так.  
  
Не знаю, чего именно я ждал после нашего возвращения в дом Хитов. Я не смог забыть скулящие отвратительные кошмары, что мы оставили позади; казалось, из ноздрей моих никогда не выветрится вонь чешуйчатого тела. Я помню, как у меня вспотели ладони на руле, пока я вёл машину через длинный мост, который связывал Кэйлсмут с большой землёй; казалось, что утренний туман смыкается за нами, отрезает нас от реальности. Мрачный перст пустой гравийной дороги, что вела к дому Хитов, с ужасающей неизбежностью указывал на холодную и суровую морскую гладь.   
  
Однако произошедшая в Кассандре перемена воодушевила меня, несколько развеяв дурные предчувствия. К ней уже вернулся прежний цвет лица, оно снова стало тёплым и прекрасным; она тихонько смеялась над моими вялыми шутками и угольная прядь её волос свободно и живо развевалась на ветру. Наше возвращение было намного более приятным и обыденным, чем я смел надеяться; не было трепещущих признаков ледяного, просоленного морем несчастья, что должно было преследовать нас в этом зловещем доме. Лишь выжидающе посмеивалось море в одинокой бухте близ могилы Лазаруса Хита.   
  
Невозможно проследить, как росла моя подозрительность к дому Хитов; было что-то трудноуловимое и жестокое в перемене, что произошла со мной после первых дней и ночей, проведённых на пустынном клочке суши, который так много значил для Кассандры. Поначалу я довольно уверенно смог убедить себя, что счастлив — счастлив, потому что впервые за несколько месяцев казалась счастливой Кассандра. Я почувствовал даже какую-то смутную привязанность к этому старому месту, потому что оно сделало Кассандру такой, как я хотел — полной неисчерпаемой бурной живости с оттенком таинственного очарования, которая когда-то привлекла меня.   
  
Мы начали перестраивать и обставлять дом заново; будничный лязг пил и молотков рабочих, прозаический запах скипидара и белил, казалось, вдохнул бодрость в грязные старомодные коридоры и комнаты. Я говорил себе, что это всего лишь очаровательный старый дом, в котором люди могут быть счастливы, если приложат к этому усилия; но всё время внутри меня настойчиво требовал внимания незнакомый шепчущий голос. Я знал, что прошлое, частью которого я не являлся, уводит от меня Кассандру; дом Хитов предъявляет на неё свои права.   
  
Сама Кассандра, кажется, не заметила перемены в наших отношениях; ко мне она относилась с мягкостью и тихой нежностью, и всё равно у меня возникло ужасное ощущение, что между нами с каждым днём, с каждой секундой поднимается стена. У Кэсси завелась привычка, которая разбудила во мне тревожные воспоминания: в любое время суток её могло охватить горячее желание совершить прогулку вдоль кромки бьющегося о берег моря. Это были не те ленивые путешествия, что мы совершали в прошлом; Кассандра будто пыталась попасть куда-то, её будто неосознанно к чему-то тянуло.   
  
Я обмолвился об этой привычке раз или два, но она только холодно улыбнулась и сказала, что в прогулках по побережью нет ничего плохого, ведь так? Я не знал, что ответить. Я не мог рассказать ей о холодном, глупом и беспричинном страхе, который начал преследовать меня. Мы продолжали ремонт дома Хитов и постепенно, осветлив ситцевую обивку стен и восстановив гобелены, обставив его удобной старинной мебелью, смогли придать ему обжитой вид. Мы переделали всё, кроме библиотеки; мы планировали превратить её в кабинет, в котором я смог бы работать над давно задуманной книгой по нейрохирургии. Библиотеку мы вообще не трогали. После той ночи, когда Кассандра заперла створчатую дверь и взяла с меня обещание не спрашивать о ключе, я лишь однажды видел внутренность этой отвратительной комнаты. Хотел бы я вообще никогда её не видеть.

* * *

В тот вечер с моря тяжеловесно ползли валы свинцовых туч; свистел перед надвигавшейся бурей студёный октябрьский ветер, закручивая песок кэйлсмутского пляжа крохотными вихрями. Солёным привкусом в воздухе и медлительной яростью прибоя с северо-востока шла буря, да ещё какая! Я прибавил шаг по дороге из магазина; отсутствие происшествий убаюкало меня, навеяло неопределённую забывчивость, и в тот момент я был даже доволен своими планами на вечер. Рано утром я сказал Кэсси, что сегодняшний вечер — подходящее время для того, чтобы взяться за библиотеку и выбрать ненужный хлам из бессистемной коллекции её отца. И теперь, перед надвигающимся штормом, мысль забраться в книги и личные записки своего таинственного тестя приводила меня в восторг. Пронизывающий ветер и пасмурный потолок неба казались мне заключительным мистическим штрихом. Мне даже стало любопытно, а не начала ли коробка дома Хитов претендовать и на меня.   
  
В ту минуту, как я увидел её, я понял, что что-то неладно. Странная зеленоватая бледность покрывала лицо Кассандры, она избегала смотреть мне в глаза. Один-два раза в течение нашего тихого ужина она рассмеялась, но смех прозвучал натянуто. Далеко над морем загремел гром. Палец молнии раскалывал тьму и судорожно пульсировали лампы, работавшие от аккумулятора. Я увидел, как Кассандра вздрогнула и опрокинула свой бокал с вином; по мадейрской скатерти кровавым пятном растёкся портвейн. Я смотрел в свою тарелку, притворяясь, что не замечаю, как сильно она нервничает.  
  
— Жду не дождусь ночи, — сказал я.  
  
— Ночи, милый? — в голосе Кассандры прозвучала нервная искусственная улыбка.   
  
— Да… Всегда хотел добраться до этих мифических книг…  
  
Стук металла о фарфор заставил меня вздрогнуть. Кэсси выронила вилку из пальцев, будто её разбил внезапный паралич. Она глядела на меня невидящими глазами, тонкая рука поднялась в слабом протестующем жесте. Её обескровленные губы дрожали.  
  
— Нет! Ты не должен… — едкий страх плеснул в её пустом взгляде; она сделала движение, будто хотела подняться, но внезапно вся жизнь будто вытекла из тела. Она беззвучно соскользнула на пол.   
  
То, что я потом сделал, было сделано с безотчётной привычкой медика; подготовка вытеснила и слабость, и ватные ноги. Так или иначе, я перенёс Кассандру в нашу спальню на втором этаже. Изысканная бледность её лица нашёптывала мысли о смерти, если бы не неровное, сопровождаемое дрожащими всхлипами дыхание. Я растирал ей запястья, разум мой мучился от тревоги за неё. Через всё небо скользнула молния, безумно обрушившись на дом Хитов; разразился шторм. Внезапно на бледном лице Кэсси широко раскрылись тёмные глаза. Она вцепилась в мою руку с такой силой, что ногти впились в кожу.   
  
— Тебе туда нельзя… Никому нельзя туда входить, никогда. Слышишь? Никому… Никогда!..  
  
— Всё в порядке, милая. Постарайся расслабиться. Расскажи мне, что тебя так испугало…  
  
Она отрешённо покачала головой:  
  
— Не могу… Я никогда не смогу тебе рассказать. Тебе придётся поверить мне. Нельзя ходить в ту комнату, даже не пытайся. Я заперла дверь. И не спрашивай меня о ключе. Пожалуйста! Пообещай, что не будешь! Пожалуйста!


	4. Chapter 4

Я пообещал.  
  
Я слышал свой собственный хриплый монотонный голос, снова и снова произносящий эти слова. Кажется, они не достигали её разума. Губы у неё тряслись, страх исказил красивое лицо, не оставив ничего, кроме безумной истерики. Она продолжала умолять, не слушая моих увещеваний. Я дал ей сильное снотворное. Пока я его смешивал, у меня тряслись руки. Мне пришлось всё делать в темноте: наши аккумуляторы сели.  
  
Не было ничего кроме кромешной тьмы и яростного гула стихий, безжалостно вгрызавшихся в дом Хитов. Возможно, это было нервное; но однажды, я мог бы даже поклясться, что там, в пульсирующем мраке меня задел невыносимый смрад, почти осязаемое зловоние.   
  
Наконец всхлипы Кассандры затихли; она провалилась в глубокий тревожный сон. Молния заливала комнату маниакально-ярким светом; на мгновенье этот свет омыл лицо и горло Кэсси. Вокруг её шеи была тонкая позолоченная цепочка — на ней висел ключ от библиотеки.   
  
Вы не всегда можете объяснить свои поступки. Той ночью я мог украсть ключ. В темноте я спустился бы в холл и вошёл бы в эту проклятую комнату, нечестивого секрета которой оказалось довольно, чтобы толкнуть мою жену на грань сумасшествия. Если бы я поступил именно так, всё могло бы пойти иначе. Наверное, я просто струсил, испугался доисторического ужаса, который ждал меня за тяжёлой резной дверью. Возможно, я не хотел знать правду, сказал себе, что дал Кассандре обещание. Я оставил ключ в покое и, спотыкаясь, спустился вниз, в стигийскую черноту. В залитые водой окна словно визжащая банши бился дождь, умоляя впустить; в камине гостиной беспокойно горел огонь. У окна в кабинете я нашёл графин рома. Не помню, долго ли я мерил шагами комнату, мучаясь тревогой и страхом, пытаясь поверить, что Кэсси в своём уме, и спрашивая себя, что же за скулящее чудовище спрятано в книжной комнате Лазаруса Хита. Я опустился в кресло и глотнул ещё рома; теперь казалось, что буря где-то далеко-далеко. Горлышко графина позвякивало о стакан, пока я наливал себе ещё порцию; я напился. Я откинул голову. В моих зрительных нервах пульсировала молния, но звук истончился до туманного, пропитанного ромом вихря. А потом осталась только тьма: я заснул.  
  
Меня разбудил глухой яростный стук; сознание потихоньку просачивалось сквозь зазубренную щель в беспамятстве сна. Я неуверенно поднялся и встал посреди комнаты, подождав, пока не рассеется кружащаяся тьма. В комнате что-то неуловимо изменилось; упрямо трещал огонь, а ещё была неистребимая сырость. По полу пронёсся холодный шёпот морского воздуха. Я вышел в холл; меня приливной волной захлестнул холод. Взад-вперёд хлопала дверь, поворачиваясь на тяжёлых петлях; от барабанящего дождя в прихожую уже натекла влажная лужа. Я выругался и захлопнул дверь, повернув защёлку. А потом застыл на месте. Кэсси! Имя неоновой вывеской загорелось в мозгу. Думаю, в этот момент я понял, что она пропала.

* * *

Поиски всё больше походили на безумный сон, пугающий кошмар, сама геометрия которого была глубоко неправильной. Я хотел закричать, заплакать, но едкий страх сдавил мне горло. В моей голове сумасшедшим образом сплелось всё: пустая кровать Кэсси, хлопанье входной двери, похожее на стук сердца, я сам — бреду сквозь жестокий натиск северо-восточного ветра, снова и снова выкрикиваю её имя, наконец дохожу до дома Эба Линдера и поднимаю половину жителей побережья из тёплых постелей в эту адскую ночь на поиски Кассандры. Должно быть, они длились несколько часов, я не могу ничего вспомнить, кроме туманных обрывков. Вот бесстрастный серолицый рыбак бормочет что-то о том, что море взяло своё. Из дождя, как призрак, то появляется, то исчезает Солли-Йо. Сестра Эба Линдера делает мне кофе и уговаривает сменить промокшую одежду. Она говорит, что всё будет хорошо. Мужчины под предводительством доктора Эмблера обыскали каждый дюйм побережья, но ничего не нашли. А мисс Линдер продолжает говорить мне, что всё кончится хорошо. В 3:30 прибежал промокший от дождя ребёнок. Он сказал, что Кассандру нашли в бухте за домом Хитов.  
  
Она была жива. Когда я добрался домой, Эмблер уже положил её в постель, укрыв бесчисленными одеялами. Её одежда мокрым комом лежала на полу. Эмблер налил мне выпить и, кажется, я заплакал. Он подождал, пока я приду в себя. Я продолжал следить за Кэсси: смотрел, дышит ли; она выглядела бледной и безжизненной.  
  
— Ничего не понимаю, — немного погодя тихо произнёс Эмблер. — Мы обошли эту бухту несколько раз, и я клянусь, пропустить там кого-то или что-то было просто невозможно!.. А потом на неё набрёл Линдер: она лежала на границе воды, прямо на могиле отца. Она была вся… вся покрыта водорослями… Я… — он уставился на меня. Наверное, по глазам было заметно, что все мои внутренности сковал ужас. — Эй, в чём дело, старина?   
  
— Водорослями! — задохнулся я.  
  
Я больше не слушал его слов. Я подошёл к кровати и впервые разглядел Кассандру в подробностях. В неровном свете свечей её кожа слабо поблёскивала — будто была покрыта хлопьями, лёгкими как паутина чешуйками! По бокам гортани я заметил две бледных голубоватых полосы. У меня закружилась голова; я чувствовал, будто заболеваю. Коварно поднимаясь от кучки грязной одежды на полу, по комнате распространялась отвратительная гнилостная вонь. В отдалении я услышал тихий шёпот: «Я иду, о Йот Кала! Твоя наречённая вняла твоему зову! Сквозь ночь и шторм, я иду!». Это был голос Кассандры.   
  
— Не о чем беспокоиться, старина, — мягко говорил Эмблер. — Обычный случай переохлаждения… С ней всё будет хорошо…  
  
— Да, — тупо кивнул я. — С ней всё будет хорошо…  
  
Последняя надежда на благополучие покинула меня; я чувствовал как, слабый и потерянный, падаю в бездну невыразимого ужаса. В последующие дни меня иногда посещало ощущение, что я живу в чуждом, пугающем мире, в мире, который скрывает кощунственные тайны смерти и погребения, в мире, где звучат странные, кровожадные заговоры забытых и убийственных культов. Не было ничего человеческого в том кошмаре, узником которого я стал. Если зло реально, с ним можно бороться. Но это было чем-то, что нельзя было потрогать или увидеть, нечто будто преследовало меня по пятам, зловонным гниющим дыханием обжигало шею.  
  
Я скрывал свои тревоги от Кассандры, старался бодриться. Под наблюдением Эмблера она медленно поправлялась. Несколько дней подряд она казалась сама собой: улыбалась и говорила, что будет делать, когда выздоровеет. Но потом настроение её резко менялось до мрачной молчаливости, которая делала взгляд бессмысленным и угрюмым. Она стонала во сне, а потом принималась мычать странный мотив, который стал предсмертной песней Лазаруса Хита.   
  
Всё сильней и сильней мной овладевало чувство, что я потерял её. Постепенно к ней снова вернулись силы. Она снова встала на ноги и солнечными днями начала бродить по побережью, лицо её было тихим и непроницаемым, а взгляд отталкивал меня, когда я тянулся к ней. Жуткие тревожные чары пропитали дом Хитов. Когда я оказывался поблизости, Кассандра начинала нервничать; её возмущало, когда я нарушал одиночество её прогулок. Она смотрела на меня, будто я был тюремщиком, а дом Хитов — тюрьмой, из которой она должна сбежать тем или иным образом. Речь её была сухой, она вздрагивала, когда я к ней прикасался. Но в редкие мгновенья, когда возвращалось что-то от её прежней нежности, на лице её появлялось выражение недоумения и испуга. Она могла взять меня за руку и поцеловать. Могла сказать, что я поразительно добр к ней. На миг мы снова были вместе, а потом, без всякого предупреждения, между нами снова вырос барьер. Кассандра отдалялась; страх и неопределённость застыли и превратились в мнительность и отвращение.  
  
Зима прокралась на землю на ледяных кошачьих лапах; морозная позёмка кружила по полуострову. За пеленой декабрьской стужи даже полуденное солнце казалось далёким. Океан с грабительским постоянством набегал на безлюдный берег в считанных ярдах от дома Хитов. Я пытался писать книгу, но работа не ладилась. Из-за жестокого холода Кассандре пришлось сидеть дома; она мерила шагами бесчисленные, похожие на лабиринты, коридоры с холодным терпением запертого в клетке ягуара. Она мало говорила и проводила большую часть времени перед широким, от пола до потолка окном, которое выходило на восток, на вздымавшуюся стальную гробницу океана. Порой она пыталась неубедительно притвориться, что читает, но глаза её всегда обращались к этой меланхоличной пустоши, будто бы она ждала увидеть что-то или кого-то. У меня постоянно болела голова, меня будоражило зловещее состояние Кэсси, мысли о нем с жёсткой настойчивостью бились в висках.   
  
Однажды я рассказал Эмблеру о переменах её настроения; он заговорил о комплексах и Фрейде; он спокойно и разумно излагал свою точку зрения и это меня успокаивало, но несмотря на его слова я знал: то, что мучит Кассандру, не под силу объяснить ни одному психоаналитику. Она была одержима сущностью, чьё незаметное гнусное влияние было сильней, чем любой, даже самый фантастический, вывих рассудка. Снова и снова я расхаживал перед запретной дубовой дверью библиотеки, пытаясь набраться храбрости и нарушить данное Кассандре обещание. Однажды она застала меня за этим. Она ничего не сказала, лишь посмотрела с таким отвращением, что это испугало меня. Очевидно, после этого случая она с удвоенной осторожностью начала следить за латунным ключом, что на непрочной цепочке висел на её шее.  
  
Тихая враждебность как круги на воде распространялась от неё в хрупкой новизне дома Хитов; она вымывала всё, что мы пытались вложить в это место, возвращая его к прежнему состоянию — липкой тошнотворной оболочке прошлого, прошлого, которое не хотело иметь ни капли настоящего, не терпело вмешательства ни света, ни надежды. Кассандра была творением этого прошлого.

* * *

Доктор Эмблер продолжал наносить нам ежемесячные плановые визиты. Внешне Кассандра казалась здоровой, правда, отчётливая нездоровая бледность осталась; порой, когда она была без косметики, отчётливо заметные, слабо поблёскивающие нежные чешуйки пугали меня. Если она их и замечала, то не говорила об этом. Длинные бесцветные полосы на её горле стали почти не видны, но я не мог отвести от них глаз. Эмблер об этих нездоровых странностях ничего не сказал; он смотрел на состояние Кассандры как простой деревенский доктор. Думаю, у него не было ни малейшего подозрения об истинном ужасе, которым был поглощён дом, где он бывал так часто. Уверен, он даже не представлял, что за зло скрывается за новостями, что он рассказал мне тем декабрьским вечером.  
  
Тот день вовсе не был хорошим: сквозь скользивший и оседавший каплями на окнах дома Хитов густой туман прорывался ледяной зимний дождь. Большую часть времени я провёл в одиночестве: притворялся, что читаю, беспокойно бродил из комнаты в комнату, слепо пялился то в одно затянутое хмарью окно, то в другое. В последние дни я с удушливым страхом всё сильней предчувствовал бурю, поскольку настроение Кассандры казалось ещё более угрюмым и нездоровым, по мере того как восточный ветер забрасывал разъярённым дождём или снегом крохотную бухту позади дома. Она могла часами смотреть на источенный водой холмик, что вмещал то, что я могу назвать лишь с дрожью отвращения, приступом тошноты, что перекатывалась как свинец у меня желудке. Я видел, что она занималась этим всё утро; она пробормотала что-то о том, как ему, должно быть, там одиноко, а потом медленно спустилась в холл. Я слышал, как щёлкнул за ней дверной замок, закрываясь. Я сдался, пытаясь понять её неясные замечания, краткие, произнесённые шёпотом слова — казалось, они предназначались не мне, были рассеянными мыслями, очень личными и благоговейными, произнесёнными вслух лишь по чистой случайности.   
  
Эмблер завершил свой осмотр в уединённой комнате Кассандры и тяжело спустился по винтовой лестнице. Я предложил ему выпить, пробормотав что-то насчёт того, что ночь будет суровой. Я всего лишь проявил вежливость, но при свете камина в гостиной заметил в глазах Эмблера какое-то новое, незнакомое мне прежде выражение. В его взгляде я видел разное после сеансов с Кассандрой: беспокойство или замешательство, удовлетворение собственным профессионализмом при виде признаков выздоровления, но теперь что-то похожее на радость было в этих спокойных серых глазах. Я налил ему бокал хереса. Он сделал глоток и подмигнул:  
  
— А вы с женой умно поступили, доктор, — помолчав, произнёс он. Его глаза буквально искрились.  
  
— Умно? — его хороший настрой начал раздражать меня.  
  
— Ну конечно! Ничего умнее и придумать было нельзя… Не хочу лезть в душу, но вообще говоря, ясно видно, что вы и Кассандра… что у вас произошла размолвка… Но теперь это… Определённо, ребёнок — это то что нужно, чтобы помирить вас… Он всё перевернёт с ног на голову в этом мрачном старом месте…  
  
Думаю, на самом деле я его не слушал. Я помню, как рассеянно набил себе трубку и чиркнул спичкой по коробку. В тёмной пустоте комнаты прозвучал ничтожный одинокий шум. А потом он сострил насчёт ребёнка и я просто стоял и пялился на него с горящей спичкой в пальцах. Я не чувствовал ничего, кроме глухого оцепенения; после я нашёл шрамы от ожога на большом и указательном пальцах.   
  
До меня наконец дошло, что Эмблер посмеивается, положив руку мне на плечо:  
  
— Ну, не надо так смущаться, старина, — от души сказал он. — Думаю, Кассандра хотела тебя удивить, а тут пришёл я и всё испортил…  
  
— Она мне ни слова не говорила…  
  
Эмблер засмеялся, а я выдавил из себя бесцветную ухмылку; он выдал фразочку насчёт того, что муж всегда узнаёт последним. Мы выпили ещё по бокалу. Я пытался вести себя естественно. Вино медленно проходило сквозь моё замешательство, а когда я провожал Эмблера до двери, в голове моей закружился горячий водоворот глухой беспричинной злости. Мне было больно из-за той стены молчания, что Кассандра возвела между нами; казалось невозможным, почти бесчеловечным, что она знала и нарочно скрывала от меня такую новость.  
  
Когда Эмблер исчез в утробе шторма, я запер дверь на засов. Свет снова отключился и потому я шёл неуверенно. Сейчас в висках стучал гнев, у меня ушло какое-то время, чтобы зажечь канделябр, а потом я медленно поднялся по винтовой лестнице в комнату Кассандры.


	5. Chapter 5

Дверь была заперта. Моя тень чёрным пятном лежала на деревянных панелях — пьяный колеблющийся призрак в полумраке. Ладони покрылись испариной, подсвечник скользил в руке. Я постучал, прислушиваясь к медлительному эху в скрытых галереях дома. Ответа не было. Тогда я позвал:  
  
— Кэсси! — язык заплетался, во рту было сухо. Я ждал.  
  
— Я прилегла, милый. У меня голова болит… — голос у Кэсси был нервный, высокий, она с трудом его контролировала.  
  
— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — в моём голосе прорезалась злость.  
  
Некоторое время не было слышно ничего, кроме призрачного шёпота нервно потрескивающего пламени свечей; потом раздался приглушённый звук шагов и в замке повернулся ключ. Я вошёл, закрыв за собой дверь.   
  
Кассандра стояла у камина: и как только я увидел её, мой гнев угас. Было что-то ужасно хрупкое и испуганное в её очаровательном миниатюрном теле, одетом в тонкий мягкий халат. Я поставил канделябр на стол и подошёл к ней; от тепла её плеч у меня задрожали руки. Она не стала отстраняться, она вообще не двигалась.  
  
— Эмблер сказал мне о ребёнке, — тихо произнёс я.  
  
И тогда она переменилась: улыбнулась и в этот миг с её лица ушла вся неискренность. Его тронуло выражение тихой сердечности. Она обвела пальцами мои губы:  
  
— Я сама хотела рассказать тебе…  
  
Тогда я не понимал, что в её голосе до сих пор оставалось напряжённое притворство. Я целовал её. Я говорил, что это замечательно. Я говорил все те глупости, которые мужчина имеет право сказать в подобной ситуации. А потом, так же внезапно, как начал, я остановился. Её маска соскользнула: не было больше тёплой нежности. Несуществующая стена заслонила её непроницаемый взгляд. Кассандра резко вырвалась из моих объятий:  
  
— Это не хорошо, — хрипло прошептала она. — Не хорошо!  
  
— Кэсси, я не понимаю… Не понимаю… я…  
  
Она обернулась ко мне: размытые дорожки слёз расчертили её желтоватые щёки. В обманчивом сиянии свеч её глаза ненормально блестели.  
  
— Ты не видишь? Тебе что, нужно объяснить? — дрожащие губы искривились в грубой ухмылке. Даже её маленькие ровные зубы отчего-то казались нечистыми. — Ты здесь лишний! Просто уйди и оставь меня! Я больше не хочу тебя видеть! — жестокая усмешка стала шире, в горле забулькал нервный истерический смех. — Твой ребёнок! Думаешь, я ношу твоего ребёнка? Неужели ты не видишь, как я изменилась? Неужели ты не знаешь, что потерял меня… что теперь я принадлежу ему… с той ночи, когда пошла в бухту, и навсегда… В Бездну… Я всегда буду принадлежать ему… Всегда! Всегда! Наречённая Йот Кала!  
  
Когда я схватил её за плечи, маниакальный смех оборвался; я стиснул пальцами её тело. Я чувствовал на лице её дыхание, горячее и захлёбывающееся.  
  
— Хватит! — рявкнул я. — Прекрати, Кэсси!  
  
Она стояла и смотрела на меня, кажется, целую вечность; её настроение опять изменилось — в глазах снова появилась растерянность и искрений страх. Она заплакала, жалобно задрожала всем своим изящным телом:   
  
— Я говорю тебе, это правда, — всхлипывала она. — Это не твой ребёнок. Ты мне не веришь… думаешь, я сошла с ума… Не надо мне верить, просто уходи… пока он не пришёл за мной… Он сказал, что придёт… Не хочу, чтобы он сделал тебе больно… Не хочу, чтобы они сделали тебя таким же как я… как отец… — бессмысленно бормотала она, слова беспорядочно срывались с её губ. — Йот Кала придёт… Я слышу его голос… он поёт. Слышишь? Зовёт меня… свою наречённую… мать своего ребёнка. Я иду, о муж Зелёной Бездны… иду…  
  
Удержать её оказалось не так-то просто. На правой щеке у меня осталось четыре параллельных шрама — там, где в бешенстве вонзились её ногти. Она вырывалась с нечеловеческой силой, что-то бормотала, высоким хриплым голосом выкрикивала эту отвратительную мелодию, и любому, кто слышал этот мотив, он обещал смерть, ужас и бесконечную тревогу. В конце концов, я победил. Почти сразу после этого она сдалась: как ребёнок вперилась в темноту позади нас и трогательно склонила голову набок, прислушиваясь. Неуверенно, будто против воли, шагнула к окну. Когда она рухнула мне под ноги, никаких звуков кроме шороха её халата не было. В приоткрытое окно просочилась прядь похожего на паутину тумана и будто пеленой обвилась вокруг её тела. Словно из бездонных подводных глубин склепа поднялась вонь — эти отвратительные миазмы будто воплощали в себе зловещий ужас, что преследовал дом Хитов.  
  
Кассандра и я — мы играли свои роли как марионетки театра теней, в декорациях из папье-маше мы разыгрывали сцену из опиумных кошмаров По. Я не задумывался о том, что делал. Я помню, как нёс её в кровать и щупал пульс, пальцы у меня так дрожали от ужаса, что я едва различил под ними неровное сердцебиение.  
  
В ту ночь я дошёл до предела. Можно многое перенести: продолжать надеяться на перемены, ждать, что проснёшься от чудовищного сна о падении в бездну невыразимого ужаса. А потом опускаешься на самое дно. Глядя на бледное как мел, застывшее лицо жены, утонувшее в белизне подушек, я понял, что придётся идти напролом. Если я хочу её спасти, я должен докопаться до сути, взяться за этот тошнотворный страх и вырвать его с корнем.   
  
Я должен вскрыть злокачественную опухоль тайны, что пожирала разум Кассандры — секрет, который хранила библиотека Лазаруса Хита.  
  
Я действовал довольно спокойно. Когда дыхание её выровнялось, я осторожно снял ключ с цепочки. Руководствуясь больше инстинктом, чем разумом, я вытащил свой револьвер из ящика тумбочки: барабан был полон. Я запер Кассандру и спустился вниз, к библиотеке. С оружием я почувствовал себя лучше. Оно было чем-то весомым и разумным, тем, за что можно было держаться. Через месяц следствие представит револьвер как основное вещественное доказательство — его назовут орудием убийства!  
  
То, что я обнаружил по ту сторону массивной арки, оказалось тварью, которая насмехалась над ничтожной смелостью человеческого оружия; болезнетворное, цветущее пышным цветом зло, что самозародилось из написанных пером каракулей человека, которого уже давно глодали черви невыразимой преисподней. Когда я толкнул дверь, слепо уставившись в темень за ней, я ждал зловонного кошмара во плоти, с которым мог бы сразиться; зла, которое живёт, дышит, и может сдохнуть от потери крови. Я не обнаружил ничего, кроме пыльной, пахнущей гнилью комнаты, которую слишком давно не проветривали. На краю того, что Лазарус Хит использовал в качестве письменного стола, стояла заплесневелая, наполовину сгоревшая свеча; я поднёс к ней спичку.   
  
Огненный мотылёк, шипя, бросал огромные тени на осыпающуюся штукатурку стен, бросал светлый взгляд на бесконечные полки с книгами, которые долго находились во власти темноты и которых не касалась любопытная рука. Я бесцельно прошёлся вдоль высокой пустой комнаты, глядя на названия настолько допотопные, лежащие за пределами памяти, за пределами жизни и смерти, что я поклялся бы, что эта библиотека вышла прямиком из пылающих недр преисподней. То были книги, не предназначенные для глаз смертных — легенды о культах, что погрузились в забвение задолго до начала времён, изгнанные с земли, влачившие за собой останки своих жутких кровожадных ритуалов. Тут и там на глаза попадались более нормальные тома. Была там бесценная коллекция морских преданий, а в затянутом паутиной углу я нашёл пожелтевшее, захватанное пальцами издание «Одиссеи»: один из отрывков был подчёркнут, истрёпанные страницы были немым свидетельством того, что его бесконечно перечитывали. То был фрагмент, описывающий побег Одиссея от сирен. Видит Бог, у Лазаруса Хита была причина для такого внимания.

* * *

Пронзительный звук дикого лепета Кассандры ещё гремел в моей голове. Я стоял совершенно спокойно и размышлял: «Вот эта комната. Корни зла, должно быть, уходят в могильную пыль этой мрачной камеры. Вот только куда именно?» — откликнулся разум. Куда? Блуждания привели меня к источенному червями и похожему на трон креслу у письменного стола Хита. Я тяжело опустился на сиденье: огонёк свечи танцевал пляску смерти, омывая чёрную мраморную столешницу потоком ледяной желтизны. А потом я увидел дневник. Я бросил на него случайный раздражённый взгляд, а потом, когда глазам моим предстали безумные каракули, я наклонился ближе. В полутьме ярко блеснули бледные позолоченные буквы: «Книга Лазаруса Хита».   
  
Не знаю, возможно, это мог быть всего лишь плод больного переутомлённого воображения. Но я знаю, что почувствовал в тот миг, когда дотронулся до книги. Пока я нервно листал пожелтевшие от воды страницы дневника Лазаруса Хита, я почувствовал, как внезапно пробудилось к жизни дышавшее в доме Хитов зло. Сумасшедшее хихиканье бури превратилось из шёпота в вой бешеной собаки на луну. В высокие окна хлестал мокрый снег и беспокойно шуршали шёлковые портьеры. Ещё до того, как приняться за чтение невероятных, дьявольских записок, я понял, что держу в руках первопричину всего.   
  
В ранних записях не было ничего зловещего. Они были сделаны ровным квадратным почерком моряка-самоучки и датировались 21 февраля 192* года. Слова были уверенные и разумные, ни следа той адской скорописи, того кошмара, что был на последних страницах книги.   
  
Лазарус Хит служил в чине первого помощника на борту грузового судна «Македония», которое отправлялось на юго-восток, в Африку. Рейс был проще не придумать. Целые страницы были посвящены немудрёной болтовне всем довольного рыболова, который для собственного развлечения записывал историю интересного, но совсем обычного путешествия. Первый этап рейса прошёл хорошо; даже с погодой «Македонии» повезло. Команда была опытной, не слишком задиристой и уже с нетерпением предвкушала увольнительные на берег, в африканские портовые города. А потом, где-то в Южной Атлантике, они вошли в туман.  
  
Поначалу Лазарус Хит упоминал о нём лишь вскользь: несмотря на то, что туман возник неожиданно, был чрезвычайно плотным и дезориентирующим, судя по всему, идти по приборам можно будет без малейшей трудности. На тот момент в почерке Хита ощущалась контролируемое здравое мироощущение: он записывал для себя то, что сказал команде. Под конец сообщения он написал то, в чём ему было ненавистно признаваться даже перед самим собой: «Люди заметно беспокоятся; он плохо влияет на нервы, этот бесконечный, ослепляющий туман…» Запись оборвалась с первым шёпотком неуверенности, которая начала осаждать разум Лазаруса Хита.  
  
Следующая запись была сделана четыре дня спустя стремительным хладнокровным почерком. Она была короткой и сбивала с толку: «Всё ещё этот проклятый туман, однако это ещё не самое худшее. Приборы начали вести себя странно. Нам придётся продолжать делать всё возможное и надеяться на Вседержителя. Люди издёргались…». А ночью того же дня твёрдая рука рассказчика уже ощутимо дрожала и он нацарапал: «Приборы вышли из строя. Ради всего святого, что бы это могло значить?». История продолжалась  
  
Голоса начали появляться постепенно. Всё началось с Дайка. Лазарус Хит мало знал об этом долговязом светловолосом парне по имени Алан Дайк. Он записался на борт в Нью-Йорке: кочегаром. Тихий и неловкий, он почти всё своё свободное время проводил за книгами. Он подражал трюмному морскому жаргону, но по сути был ещё ребёнком, и он боялся. Если верить Хиту, всё началось, когда встали двигатели. Кажется, они давно уже должны были это сделать. «Македония» не могла вечно наворачивать круги вслепую — кончилось горючее. Огонь преисподней в топках Хитова корабля сошёл на нет, осталось только отдалённое призрачное эхо того рёва, что наполнял когда-то машинное отделение.

* * *

Было слишком тихо. Жуткая, действующая на нервы тишина окутала попавшую в штиль «Македонию». Через некоторое время люди даже разговаривать прекратили — будто их пугало самое эхо гулких и мёртвых в удушливом тумане собственных голосов.   
  
Дайк услышал голоса, когда был на баке. Стоявший позади него Хит почувствовал, как в костлявой нескладной фигуре внезапно возникло напряжение. Юное лицо Дайка было повёрнуто в сторону, холодные голубые глаза слепо глядели в туман: он прислушивался. Его слова донеслись до Лазаруса Хита будто бы сквозь зияющую, полную тумана бездну.  
  
— Ты их слышишь? Голоса? Я слышу; они зовут нас… Сирены поют мелодии о могилах под водой… Зот Сира зовёт… — этот голос больше не принадлежал Дайку. Он был слабый, пресыщенный, обладал какой-то пагубной красотой. Люди застыли и уставились в пространство; кажется, они даже не слышали приказов Хита.   
  
«Я ничего не слышал», — записал Хит той ночью. «Хотя звуки наверняка были. Должно быть, Дайк что-то слышал, он и остальные… Но я не должен верить этим досужим легендам о сиренах. Кто-то должен объединить эту забытую Богом команду… лишь бы только у меня хватило сил… только бы удержаться и не услышать эти голоса… » — об этом молился Лазарус Хит в ту ночь, когда «Македония» села на мель и затонула у призрачных берегов неведомого, не нанесённого на карты острова.  
  
Небольшой промежуток отделял следующую запись от тех последних отчаянных слов, неровно нацарапанных на подпорченной водой дурнопахнущей странице дневника; по мере чтения у меня возникало ощущение бесконечного штопора, падения сквозь какое-то тёмное влажное небытие. Я пережил тот кошмар, о котором Лазарус Хит писал со спокойной грустью совершенно нормального человека.  
  
Конец «Македонии» был внезапным и странным. Должно быть, было около двенадцати во внешнем мире, связаться с которым они уже потеряли всякую надежду. Их собственное существование превратилось в вечную, кишащую туманом ночь; чудовищное тиканье корабельных часов лишь дразнило их. Звук склянки «Македонии» издевательски отскакивал от безграничного тёмного марева. Они как раз звонили, когда пришла беда.   
  
Лазарус Хит большую часть жизни провёл на воде, он пережил не одно кораблекрушение. Паника и сокрушительная ярость моря не страшили его. Испугала первого помощника «Македонии» тишина. Команда его, кажется, не понимала; его резкие, как удар хлыста, приказы не доходили до оглохших ушей. Они не пошевелились, когда бурлящая Атлантика жадно всосала их ступни. Офицеры и матросы выглядели одинаково: они стояли или сидели в безмолвном, тупом ступоре, не обращая внимания на кружившуюся и плескавшую со всех сторон смерть. На каждом лице было восторженное, загипнотизированное выражение. Можно было сказать, что они слушают…  
  
Хит внушал себе: он не должен слушать. Не должен позволить себе услышать то, что слышат они. Он хотел жить. Он яростно прошагал по мостику, выкрикивая жёсткие приказы. Но лишь море и туман услышали его. «Македония» скорбно взревела и начала крениться на левый борт; трюм затапливала тягучая солёная вода. Никто не двигался. Корабль быстро погружался на дно. Он должен был сделать хоть что-то, заставить их услышать его, вернуть к жизни…  
  
Чернильная влага захлестнула его, ослепив, завертела в зловонной бездонной яме. Лёгкие едва не разорвались… они должны… Воздух! А потом он оказался на поверхности. В тумане на близком расстоянии печально маячила серая громада корабля. Он тонул, перевернулся вверх дном, но криков ужаса или боли не было… лишь холодная гибельная тишина. «Македония» пошла ко дну. На поверхности не было ничего, кроме тусклого свечения и застывшей чёрной глади моря и тумана.


	6. Chapter 6

Хит не был полностью уверен насчёт острова. Весьма вероятно, что «Македония» напоролась на клочок суши, который, будто чудовищная медуза, всплыл из фиолетово-зелёных морских глубин; Хит даже не знал, что такой остров существует; он не был отмечен ни на одной карте, нарисованной человеческими руками. Показалось даже, что он без предупреждения сгустился из ватного тумана слева по носу корабля. Вода, плескавшая о его заплесневелые берега, безумно забулькала, поглотив всё, что осталось от «Македонии».   
  
Конечности Лазаруса Хита были покрыты пятнами масла и морской соли, плыть оказалось почти невозможно. Он так и не узнал, как долго пробыл в забытьи в кружащихся водоворотах, которые бились у берегов острова. Кажется, целую вечность. В безграничной, безвременной тьме тумана он безнадёжно боролся за жизнь, пока наконец его ноги не коснулись дна. Он выполз на берег, захлёстываемый набегающим прибоем. Соль обожгла губы и глаза; он находился в состоянии между удушьем и криком. Под защитой гигантского каменного пальца он упал на колени и повалился навзничь в бездумном оцепенении…  
  
Туман так и не исчез. Когда разум Хита выполз из беззвучных глубин забытья, он не нашёл способа узнать, как долго он провалялся: без чувств, с впитавшейся в тело мшистой, влажной грязью — будто бы остров получил над ним какую-то власть, эдакое материальное чувство собственности. Он перекатился на спину, голова была одуревшая и больная. Теперь дышать стало намного легче, из конечностей ушла напряжённая усталость. Содрогнувшись от усилий, он вздёрнул себя на ноги. Он опёрся о тёмный жёсткий камень, а потом отдёрнул руку, вымазанную вонючей зелёной слизью. Хит начисто вытер ладонь, внезапно почувствовав себя больным от навалившейся холодной сырости. Болеть нельзя: он должен хоть что-то делать… что-то, чтобы занять разум. Тяжело переставляя ноги, он начал исследовать остров.  
  
Пытаясь описать невообразимое пустынное одиночество этого забытого клочка суши, Лазарус Хит потерпел неудачу. Его перо запиналось в поисках верных слов, и наконец пришлось признать, что атмосфера этого места описанию не поддаётся. Он бесконечно брёл сквозь насыщенную синеву тумана и не нашёл ничего хоть сколько-нибудь обнадёживающего. Вся липкая поверхность острова, казалось, была покрыта той же отталкивающей слизью, на которую он наткнулся в прибрежных скалах. Она с каждым шагом жадно чавкала под его ступнями. Она сочилась из стволов и шишковатых безжизненных ветвей бесплодных деревьев, которые были редко разбросаны по земле. Гладкая, похожая на плесень накипь покрывала выступающие скальные пласты, похожие на призрачных существ, заставляя их испускать зловещее сияние. Лазарус Хит написал одно пугающее предложение, о зловещем смысле которого и не подозревал, пока не миновал грань кошмара: «Создаётся странное, пугающее впечатление, что этот остров был частью океанских глубин бессчётное количество лет, и каким-то образом он поднялся и вызвал трагедию «Македонии», завладев единственным выжившим… мной…» Это было написано как раз перед тем, как он начал слышать голоса.

* * *

Возможно раньше, до того самого кошмарного момента, когда он увидел, как тонет во влажной пасти моря команда «Македонии», загипнотизированная и беспомощная, Лазарус Хит не верил в голоса. В его разуме дикой фантасмагорией вспыхивало громадное количество объяснений того заторможенного беспокойного поведения, которое привело людей к гибели. Думаю, больше всего он склонялся к мысли, что и офицеров, и матросов поразило какое-то омерзительное массовое помешательство. Звуки, к которым они «прислушивались», были плодом лихорадочного воображения. Но здесь, в липких туманах затерянного, покрытого слизью острова, он внезапно понял, что голоса существуют в самом прямом смысле.  
  
Это не были обычные звуки. Они были нежными насыщенными гармониями, которые захватывали и удерживали сознание в тенетах зловещей красоты. Казалось, их издают бесчисленные чуждые языки, перекликающиеся через широкое пугающее ущелье, а когда Хит брёл в поисках этих голосов, то он мог бы поклясться, что их источник находится здесь, прямо за очередным скользким выступом. Он не думал о том, зачем должен искать их, единственное, что он понял — отвратительное созвучие внезапно становится в его голове очень чистым и понятным. «Приди!» — заклинали голоса мириадами адских лютней. «Приди к своей наречённой, Зот Сира! Приди… приди… к Королеве Зелёной Бездны…».  
  
«Я слепо брёл вперёд», — написал Хит в своём дневнике. (Сами слова безумно разбредались по пожелтевшей бумаге, будто в немом отражении его безудержного адского желания отыскать голоса.) «Я не знаю, ни куда иду, ни зачем. Я падаю снова и снова; колени и руки мои кровоточат от подъёма на скользкие ненадежные камни. Я вышел на пляж. Отчего-то кажется, что туман там не такой густой; я пришёл в себя у кромки океана. Я знал, что должен остановиться, иначе утону, но ноги мои продолжали подниматься с настойчивостью поршней. Голоса теперь стали ближе; их зловещая красота настаивала сильнее, чем звуки из наркотических снов. Объятый паникой, я чувствовал, как вокруг моего тела поднимается ледяная вода, и всё равно шёл в море. Солёная влага дошла уже до груди. Голоса пели безумную какофонию мне в уши: дикую, противоречивую, непреодолимую. Вода уже была мне по шею, достигла рта… а потом накрыла меня с головой…»  
  
«А теперь самое безумное. Погрузившись, я продолжал идти, дышать — медленно, без труда, не носом или ртом, но парой жабр в горле! Я шагал вперёд через клубящиеся переливчатые глубины по направлению к воющему, злорадно-довольному пению… к своей наречённой, Зот Сира!»  
  
Между этими безумными, ужасающими словами и следующей и последней записью был промежуток в несколько чистых, пожелтевших от соли страниц. Из-за этого можно было предположить путём отчаянных фантазий, что последние эпизоды этих ужасных записок являются плодом воображения — фанатичными галлюцинациями повредившегося рассудка. Однако по прочтении последней записи уже не осмеливаешься делать подобные предположения. Она датирована двадцатью годами позже и была сделана в Кэйлсмуте. Почерк был тонкий и аккуратный, слова звучали холодно и пугающе — неоспоримой и богохульной правдой. Лазарус Хит писал последние предложения со спокойной, почти мрачной решимостью. Скудный, невыразительный и бесстрастный стиль этих записок пугал уже сам по себе. Бог свидетель, я бы лучше умер, чем поверил в эту нечестивую выдумку, но у меня не было выбора.

* * *

Даже спустя двадцать лет Хит смог лишь намёками рассказать о том чудовищном кошмаре, что сопровождал его погружение в место, которое он назвал «Царством Зелёной Бездны». Его скупые ограниченные слова нашёптывали о мире, неведомом для смертных — облепленной слизью империи странных геометрических измерений, городе, чья архитектура была почему-то «совершенно неправильной». Когда Лазарус Хит вошёл туда, его охватила неописуемая дурнота, отвращение это заставляло его искать способ вернуться, уйти обратно и умереть, как поступил бы любой нормальный человек в подобной ситуации. Но он двинулся дальше. Каким-то необъяснимым образом он стал частью этого мира тошнотворной водной гнили. Он слился воедино с тварями, которые были подданными Зот Сира — Повелительницы Бездны.   
  
Очевидно, когда Хит пытался «описать» этих существ, перо запиналось, а слова не шли, лежали в мозгу неподвижными и несказанными. Он не мог ни нарисовать их, ни объяснить те злые чары, что они наложили на него — чары, воплощённые в пении той богопротивной твари, которую они звали Зот Сира. Лазарус Хит испытывал отвращение и в то же время — ужасную непреодолимую привязанность к этой Королеве, которая выбрала его себе в возлюбленные. Дрожащим неровным почерком он намёками описал чудовищные первобытные ритуалы, которые сопровождали их обручение. О себе же он писал с ужасающей простотой: «Я был беспомощен. Я был частью этого гнилого богохульства и понимал это, хотя и не имел воли сопротивляться. Я хотел лишь слушать и слушать адский сладкий голос, что принадлежал моей Королеве…»  
  
Не было времени, не было ничего, кроме бесконечного горьковато-сладкого безумия, сбежать от которого не было сил. Для тварей Бездны он стал Йот Зара — «Избранным». И под властью неописуемо зловещей прелести Зот Сира, Хит начал понимать непрестанное журчание беспокойных голосов, которые с шипеньем откликались на песню его Королевы. Возможно, именно тогда Хит составил своё объяснение этой отвратительно величественной преисподней. Я не знаю. Но именно шепчущие голоса внушили ему беспокойство, которое дало его рассудку силы, чтобы вырваться из Бездны, ощупью выбраться на свет нормальной жизни. Именно благодаря этим жужжащим легендам стало возможно его последнее бегство. Их ужас дал ему необходимые силы; они приглушили песнь Зот Сира. И когда Повелительница Бездны родила Лазарусу ребёнка по его образу, он сбежал вместе с младенцем: дико, безумно уплыл сквозь тёмные волны сумасшедшего сна.  
  
Где-то через полтора года после исчезновения «Македонии» Лазаруса Хита, скорее мёртвого, чем живого, нашли на неотмеченном на картах острове в Атлантическом океане. Некоторых из команды беспокоили странные голубые отметины на горле Хита: они спрашивали друг друга, как мог человек прожить почти двенадцать месяцев на острове, где не было ни следа убежища или растительности. Они расспрашивали его о девочке, которую спасли вместе с ним. Хит сказал, что её зовут Кассандра.


	7. Chapter 7

_«Я, Лазарус Джон Хит, будучи в телесном и духовном здравии, не находясь под воздействием каких-либо причин, естественных или иных, подписываюсь в истинности вышесказанного. Моя история не выдумка; она произошла на самом деле и я молюсь Всевышнему, чтобы такого больше не случалось никогда. На первый взгляд читатель может увидеть в ней все отличительные признаки пьяных бредней, но после тщательного сопоставления фактов, изучения морских легенд, я уверен, он придёт к иному заключению._  
  
 _В древних книгах описана раса Сирен: чудовищных морских красавиц, которые завлекали мужчин на погибель и нечто куда более худшее своим удивительным непреодолимым пением. Эта раса, по словам летописцев, была изгнана с суши за порочные занятия чёрной магией; Сирены превратились россыпь коварных скал, окаменели…_  
  
 _Призрачные легенды Бездны рассказывают иное. Да, шепчут они, их раса была изгнана, люди записали правильно, однако её всего лишь выслали в бездну, которой она когда-то властвовала, и там, угрюмые и одинокие, они дали начало Народу Бездны — расе созданий, что прячутся за гранью времён и живут в безопасности во чреве зелёного океана; они ждут, пока не придёт время, когда они снова заявят о себе и отвоюют мир, из которого были изгнаны бесчисленные века назад. Я был одним из них; думаю, они решили использовать меня как орудие. Я должен был стать их связью с известным миром. Я слышал их недовольный скулёж, им не терпится освободиться. И потому я предостерегаю. Они поработили меня. И хотя я сбежал, я всё ещё один из них. И в конце концов они потребуют меня к себе… но живым я им не достанусь, я сделаю для этого всё возможное. На протяжении всех этих беспокойных лет, что прошли с момента моего бегства из Бездны, я слышал их песни, их бесконечные языческие напевы. До сих пор я держался, но я ослаб. Однажды они победят. Но отнюдь не это страшит меня: я знаю, они считают меня предателем, и потому я должен умереть. Единственное, чего я боюсь — так это того, что однажды они каким-то образом узнают, что я сбежал вместе с дочерью Зот Сира. Я молю Бога, чтобы они никогда не пришли за ней… потому что Кассандра — одна из них, так же, как и я…»_  
  
  
Последние слова ужасного завещания Лазаруса Хита бледно вились по странице, будто рука писавшего ослабела настолько, что не в силах была продолжать. Чернила местами расплывались, их пятнали неровные круги, которые мог оставить дождь — или бессильные слезы потерянного испуганного старика.   
  
Трясущимися пальцами я закрыл эту проклятую книгу. Я откинулся в холодном и враждебном кресле и закрыл глаза. Я чувствовал, как бисерины холодной испарины собираются у основания черепа и скатываются по шее. Онемели не только пальцы — мозг работал с дремотной медлительностью лунатика. Причудливые злые видения танцевали на тёмных разлагающихся переплётах книг, стоящих у дальней стены. Не знаю, как долго я там просидел. Свеча оплыла и погасла. В окружении корчащихся призраков, которых снова спустила с цепи тьма, я сидел в комнате, где Хит писал своё отвратительное признание.  
  
Снаружи неистово ярилась буря, клокотала в заброшенных крысиных норах под домом Хитов. Мне смутно подумалось, что с каждым мгновением волны и ветер становятся всё более злыми и хищными, как будто их сокрушительную ярость подхлёстывало какое-то демоническое сверхъестественное возмущение. Потом, медленно, сквозь кричащее безумие бури я различил другой звук. Это был высокий тихий плач будто бы ветра и грома и всё же — песня: хор бесчисленных голосов, что раздавались из мира между жизнью и смертью, назойливо, зловеще нашёптывали неизведанные тайны. Песня сирен, глухо подумалось мне. Да, их песня. Но для кого? Они заполучили Лазаруса Хита, должно быть, они зовут кого-то другого…  
  
Ещё до того, как услышать голос Кассандры, я вылетел из кресла, споткнувшись у двери. А потом застыл с первым мучительным воплем её призрачной литании. В течение какого-то мгновения я мог только стоять и слушать. И этот невыносимый стук не был стуком моего сердца — это хрупкие руки Кассандры безумно колотили по двери её комнаты, требуя освобождения.   
  
И постоянно, монотонно, звучал её крик, пронзительно раскатываясь в сумрачных коридорах дома Хитов, непристойный жуткий напев: вкрадчивый, обманчивый и одновременно властный. Медленно и мучительно я наконец разобрал слова: «Я услышала твой зов, о, Йот Кала, мой суженый! Я видела, как буйствуют духи Бездны, предчувствуя твой приход; их ликование даёт свободу морю, что есть их царство, оно звучит в громе, тёмном ветре и молнии! Так приди же, муж мой и отец моего ребёнка! Забери свою наречённую! Приди ко мне из бухты Йот Зара, моего отца! Я жду! Так приди же. Приди».

* * *

Тишина, в которой прозвучал и затих этот последний нечестивый призыв, показалась мне ужасной вечностью, хотя длилась она, должно быть, всего лишь мгновение. Это была странная, осмысленная тишина, чреватая неминуемым кошмаром. Я отрешённо понял, что бесчисленные голоса, которые секунду назад поднимались над воем ветра, затихли так же внезапно. И теперь вместо них появился другой голос, единственный и пугающий самим одиночеством, что звучало в нём, он превратился из бормотания в гнусавый пронзительный хорал, который прорывался сквозь неистовство шторма так, будто это был лишь лёгкий ветер. Что-то, кто-то, очень близко, но всё ещё снаружи дома, выкликал имя Кассандры. Бухта, машинально повторил мой рассудок. Приди ко мне из бухты Йот Зара, моего отца…  
  
Пошатываясь, я пошёл сквозь ослепляющую тьму к единственному высокому окну, что было в кабинете Хита. Я почувствовал, как содрал кожу на лодыжке, ударившись о какой-то невидимый острый предмет. Я выругался и выпрямился, ухватился рукой за портьеру – пыльная бархатная материя поддержала меня. Я вперился в грязные освинцованные стёкла, в бурлящую утробу бури.  
  
— Кассандра! — раздался голос, идущий из преисподней. — Я иду, о Кассандра, моя наречённая…  
  
Не знаю, как я выглядел, когда стоял там, во мраке, пропитанном пороком, но я знаю, что видел. Возможно, в итоге у меня получится облечь эфирный богохульный ужас этого видения в слова не лучше, чем у Лазаруса Хита. Но я должен попытаться. И если я смогу передать лишь гран истинной мерзости рождённого в Бездне создания по имени Йот Кала, может быть, люди поймут, почему я убил Кассандру…  
  
Вспышка молнии, которая расколола бешеные небеса, была невероятной. Будто внезапно посреди ночи полуденное солнце упало на поверхность жуткой бурлящей бухты, где умер Лазарус Хит. Холодный камень жертвенных колонн бросил гротескные тени на зыбкий песок, стремительный поток ревущего моря обрушился на берег и на мгновенье затопил их, а потом внезапно отхлынул — и Тварь уже была там. Я не помню, какие дикие предположения сплелись в тот миг в моём мучимом ужасом мозгу. Возможно, я подумал, что сошёл с ума, возможно, я сказал себе, что у меня просто воображение разыгралось. Но я знал, что это было не так.  
  
Я не могу сказать, что Тварь в бухте ходила: она выбралась на берег быстро, но каким-то плавным, амёбным движением. Она растягивалась и сокращалась, студенистые отростки ползли по песку, растекаясь как чернильное пятно или чёрная ядовитая кровь. Я не заметил у неё определённой формы. Я видел лишь чудовищный, похожий на студень холм, чёрный и блестящий, покрытый зловонной гнилостной слизью. Тварь ползла прямо к дому Хитов, преодолевая расстояние с пугающей скоростью. И именно от этого адского создания, перекрываемый звуками бури, и исходил пронзительный высокий гипнотический голос Йот Кала, зовущего свою невесту…  
  
Период туманного ожидания внезапно закончился. Довольно скоро я понял, что время для раздумий и разумного недоверия вышло. Все вопросы и сомнения в безумных записках Лазаруса Хита отпали. Я, я сам, видел их результат — отвратительную безбожную жизнь. Я стал свидетелем кошмара Бездны во плоти: он неумолимо полз к своей цели — он пришёл забрать Кассандру!

* * *

Пока я смотрел, зловонная Тварь исчезла за тусклым углом дома Хитов. Теперь я двигался уверенней, со странным ледяным спокойствием. По крайней мере, я благодарен за одно: зло, с которым я сражался, имело конкретную форму, я больше не боролся с призраками. Стиснув холодную рукоятку револьвера в кармане, я вышел в сумрачную тень коридора. Я двигался быстро, едва отваживаясь дышать. Я должен успеть к Кассандре до этой Твари. Я должен увести её от этого создания забытых и разлагающихся веков. И всё то время, пока я шёл, нестройная пронзительная мелодия Йот Кала врывалась в моё сознание. Стук в дверь Кассандры делался всё неистовее с каждой секундой. Её голос становился громче, выкликая Тварь, что поднялась из солёной гробницы моря.  
  
Я почти дошёл до двери, а потом остановился. Внезапное головокружение охватило мой мозг, в поисках поддержки я схватился за перила. Поднимаясь из колодца прихожей, во все уголки одержимого тенями дома распространялись зловонные миазмы. Не могу сказать, что услышал движение: это был просто тихий шипящий звук, с каким маслянистая вода плещет о подгнившие сваи порта. Я посмотрел вниз вдоль длинного пролёта, пытаясь сфокусироваться, а потом неожиданно появилась Тварь — она быстро поднималась по лестнице. В первый раз я ясно её разглядел.   
  
Ни один человек, чей разум ограничен стандартными понятиями формы и трёх известных измерений, не смог бы воспринять зыбкую жуткую бесформенность этого создания Бездны. Его форму нельзя было измерить в единицах высоты, толщины или плотности. Оно колебалось, менялось с каждой секундой, студенисто поднималось на высоту около десяти футов, а потом опадало, разбухало, выпуская вперёд скользкие щупальца. Вся его эластичная кожа сочилась зловонной сукровицей, это липкое покрытие выделялось из чудовищных кожистых пор. Думаю, именно из-за этой голубоватой слизи тошнотворная вонь становилась невыносимее с каждой секундой, с каждым дюймом, что Тварь проползала по лестнице.  
  
Приблизительно посредине его гнилостной голубовато-чёрной туши имелась сырая слюнявая дыра, которая казалась рудиментарным ртом: он то втягивался, то выпячивался в непристойном ритме. Именно из этого отверстия в сетчатой змеиной шкуре исходила приторная слизистая песня Йот Кала. Лица у него как такового не было, но где-то на фут выше похожего на рану рта торчало одно извилистое щупальце, которое поворачивалось из стороны в сторону — оно скорее осязало, а не видело и было похоже на какой-то сотворённый из плоти телескоп, поднявшийся прямиком из ада. На конце щупальца я заметил то, что могло быть глазом — чешуйчатым, тёмным, невыразительным змеиным оком. А сейчас, пока Тварь ползла по лестнице, щупальце с глазом застыло, повернувшись прямо ко мне. На секунду огромная студенистая туша замешкалась, а потом снова поползла вперёд — на этот раз, определённо, ко мне.  
  
Машинально, чувствуя тошноту от гнилостного отталкивающего зловония, которое испускала Тварь, я отшатнулся от приближающегося ужаса. Щупальце-глаз изогнулось и последовало за мной. Движущийся жгутик чёрного липкого дёгтя проплыл по коридору всего в нескольких футах от меня. Вонь была невыносима. Мне показалось, что языческий напев Йот Кала взял высокую злобно-весёлую ноту. Слюнявый рот-дыра растянулся в том, что могло быть только омерзительной ждущей усмешкой.

* * *

Теперь, прижавшись спиной к стене, я всё ещё слышал, как Кассандра колотит по двери своей комнаты и выкрикивает приглашения своему тошнотворному любовнику, но больше я о ней не думал. Я мог думать только о том, как длинный желеобразный щуп, посланный чёрной вязкой тушей, обвивается вокруг моей талии и ломает кости. Кажется, я выкрикивал проклятья, не знаю. Я помню, как запустил руку в карман и нажал на курок револьвера. С запахом горелой одежды пуля прорвала моё пальто, а потом раздался пронзительный, почти человеческий крик безумной боли. Уродливая рваная рана открылась на конце щупа, а на мои руки и талию изверглась голубоватая вонючая слизь — это была зловонная гнилая кровь создания Бездны! Из пулевой раны струёй била густая отвратительная сукровица. Щуп метался в ужасной агонии, а я, спотыкаясь, пошёл вниз, в холл, роясь в кармане в поисках ключа от комнаты Кассандры. Я захлопнул за собой тяжёлую дверь и привалился к ней, истерически всхлипывая.   
  
Первым, что я осознал, была внезапная тишина: она будто паутина заплела дом Хитов. Я не сразу понял, что на мгновенье прекратилась песня Йот Кала.  
  
За дверью была неясная мокрая возня, потом — напряжённая выжидающая тишина — будто бы Тварь стояла спокойно и прислушивалась.   
  
А здесь, в комнате Кассандры, тишина была другой. Передо мной из тени всплыл бледный призрачный овал её лица, она смотрела на меня; в тёмных блестящих глазах была заметна мука удивительно осознанного страха. И тут же, пока я думал, что прекращение этой богохульной мелодии сразу привело её в себя, Кэсси бросилась ко мне и тихо заплакала:   
  
— Не дай ему забрать меня, милый! Не позволяй ему забрать меня! Обещай, что не позволишь! Пожалуйста!.. Сейчас я в порядке, но когда я слышу его голос, я не могу сопротивляться…  
  
— Всё в порядке, — неразборчиво произнёс я. — Мы как-нибудь отсюда выберемся… Уедем туда, где он тебя не достанет…  
  
— Нет… Нет, так от него не сбежать…  
  
— Мы можем, Кэсси! Мы должны…  
  
— Нет… Поверь мне! Я знаю! Есть только один выход… Тебе придётся убить меня…  
  
— Кэсси!  
  
— Это правда! Это единственный выход. Если тебе плевать на меня, подумай о ребёнке… моём ребёнке от него…  
  
— Хватит говорить чепуху. Я сказал, что мы выберемся…  
  
— Подумай о ребёнке, — хрипло потребовала Кассандра. — Я дочь Зот Сира. Мой отец был человеком и я была рождена по его подобию. Но подумай о том ребёнке, которого я ношу… Только представь… представь, что он родится по подобию своего отца… этого… этой Твари за дверью!


	8. Chapter 8

Я больше не видел хрупкое страдающее лицо, бледное как смерть, с жуткими голубоватыми шрамами на горле; я больше не чувствовал ужас, горевший в глазах Кассандры — страшный сон разума, пойманного в паутину, из которой не сбежать. Всё, что я видел — это слюнявое отвратительное чудовище за дверью комнаты. Ребёнок! Ребёнок этой твари, рождённый по её омерзительному подобию! Ни за что! Этого не должно случиться! Эта забытая, испорченная, вредоносная раса вторгнется на сушу, произведёт на свет демонический плод соития с людьми — и в конце концов, подавит, завоюет и станет использовать это самое человечество, как и предсказывал Лазарус Хит!   
  
— Кассандра! О, моя наречённая! Принцесса Бездны, взываю. Йот Кала зовёт!  
  
Я почувствовал, как хрупкое тело Кассандры закоченело в моих руках, а потом внезапно опалило мою плоть. Тёмные глаза остекленели и ужасно выпучились, а на горле одержимо запульсировали голубоватые полосы — будто рыбьи жабры, будто отталкивающая пасть Твари в коридоре. Я пытался удержать её, но когда неуправляемо усилились чары Йот Кала, её скрюченные пальцы безумно впились мне в лицо, ногти вонзились в мою плоть. Со сверхъестественной силой Кассандра вырвалась. Она ударила меня в бок и тут же оказалась у двери, неистово хватаясь за задвижку и пронзительно, гнусаво и гипнотически отвечая своему любовнику.  
  
Я посмотрел на дверь и увидел, как тяжёлые панели слабеют и прогибаются, будто под чудовищным давлением извне. В щель под дверью просочился вонючий чёрный щуп. Он бесстыдно и собственнически крутился у лодыжек Кассандры: нечистый, ласкающий… В тёмных окнах гремела буря. Теперь молний больше не было, только бесконечная бездонная чернота и поднимающиеся из неё мириады отвратительных голосов Зелёной Бездны, их воющий хор подпевал чарам Йот Кала и его суженой.  
  
То, что произошло дальше, было сделано с уверенным бездумным спокойствием человека, который принял окончательное решение. Я медленно подошёл к Кассандре, она больше не осознавала моё присутствие. Она так маниакально ломала дверь, пытаясь выбраться, что теперь её хрупкие пальцы кровоточили. Я чувствовал холод револьвера в своей влажной от пота руке. Я поднес чистое, аккуратное дуло к виску Кассандры на расстояние в несколько дюймов. Теперь я знал, что она права. Был только один выход. Я нажал на курок.  
  
Я ждал смерти.  
  
Вы должны это понять. Я ни на секунду не сомневался, что погибну. У меня не было шансов избежать смерти. Я видел, как Кассандра тяжело осела под дверью. И пока она скользила к полу, её пальцы судорожно цеплялись за тёмное дерево; ногти прочертили четыре параллельные полосы по всей длине панелей. Она лежала без движения. И в это мгновение, пока в тишине катакомб дома Хитов гасло эхо выстрела, колоссальный ужасающий вопль безумно взлетел над бешеной атакой бури; крик боли и безответного гнева. Массивная дверь прогнулась под нечеловеческим давлением. А потом, медленно, пока я ждал омерзительной зловонной смерти в объятьях Йот Кала — смерти, которой даже не собирался сопротивляться, снаружи затих потусторонний напев. Опустилась тишина. Странная, совершенно безмятежная тишина, какой дом Хитов не ведал ещё никогда на протяжении бесчисленных лет. Я видел, как выползло из комнаты смердящее щупальце. За дверью, в коридоре, мрачно затихало тошнотворное шипение. Тварь двинулась вниз по лестнице, которая скрипела под её чрезмерным весом.  
  
Я спотыкаясь подошёл к окну и увидел, что буря странным образом утихла. Внезапно из-за пасмурных облаков появилась мирная луна. А по холодному, освещённому её лучами побережью, в бухту, чтобы снова быть поглощенной незрячими глубинами Зелёной Бездны, ползла отвратительная демоническая Тварь, которой никогда не видел ни один живой человек. Йот Кала ушёл.  
  
Теперь я знаю, почему всё случилось именно так. В течение последних одиноких часов я много думал об этом, и полагаю, нашёл ответ. Я ждал мести Йот Кала, я думал, что умру как убийца его наречённой. Но Йот Кала меня не тронул. Как и Лазарус Хит, Кассандра была лишь орудием. Она была ключом в руках народа Бездны, их единственной связью с миром, из которого они были изгнаны столетия назад — той, кого они могли считать опорой, чтобы вернуться в этот мир, той, от кого они могли произвести расу, которая однажды сможет завладеть всем, чего они лишились. Убив Кассандру, я обрезал эту связь. Йот Кала и его отвратительное отродье на этот раз канули в липкую безвестность Бездны. По крайней мере, в тот раз мир избежал их мести.  
  
Я отошёл от окна к тому месту, где тихо, мирно лежала Кассандра. Я опустился рядом с ней и погладил её по мягким волосам. Кажется, я плакал. Буря, прошептав своё последнее возражение, затихла. Я сидел с Кассандрой до тех пор, пока поздно вечером следующего дня на очередной осмотр не пришёл доктор Эмблер и не нашёл нас.   
  
До восхода всего каких-то полчаса. В тюремной камере почти всю ночь было тихо. Снаружи, в сероватых сумерках, раздаётся отдалённый шум, который смутно проникает внутрь сквозь решётки в холодном утреннем воздухе. Скрип дерева и резкий глухой стук, который повторяется несколько раз. Проверяют люк моей виселицы.   
  
Говорят, молитвы помогают. Если вы дочитали до этого места и думаете, что поняли историю Кассандры Хит, можете попытаться. Только это должна быть совершенно особая молитва. Не о Кассандре и не обо мне — все наши молитвы были произнесены давным-давно. Теперь мы покоимся с миром.   
  
Молитесь о себе — о себе и тех, кто будет после вас, кто не сможет пройти вместе со мной, по последнему ряду деревянных ступеней к избавлению и покою, кто должен продолжать жить под сенью чудовищного зла, существовании которого они даже не подозревают и потому никогда не смогут его уничтожить. Вот какие молитвы вам нужны.  
  
Где-то за гранью необитаемой суши, по ту сторону рубежа реальности, утонув в слизи и водорослях бесчисленных веков, всё ещё живут твари Бездны. Всё ещё правит Зот Сира и поются песни сирен. Заточённые в своём зловонном водном царстве, они извиваются, беспокойно и выжидающе… В тот раз они лишились своего форпоста — оборвалась ниточка, что соединяла их с обычным миром, нарушилась связь. В тот раз они потерпели поражение.   
  
Но они попытаются ещё раз… и ещё…


End file.
